Time Race Part Two: Past
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Being re-written, will update soon!
1. Recap

**FINALY! 8D Part Two starts in the Present, but you will find out why it is called "Past" Soon!**

**_Previously On Loonatics: Unleashed..._**

"Loonatics, someone is breaking into Acmetropolis' historical museum." Zadavia announced. "I'm sending you the security camera tapes as we speak..."

Soon, Zadavia's hologram was replaced with a video. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck and Slam could easily point out Optimatus in the room, but there was someone with him.

"Who's the short guy?" Duck asked.

Cassidy suddenly gasped. She knew who it was. The others looked at her. Her mouth was wide open, but what she said only came out at a whisper. "Andrew." Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck and Slam all exchanged worried looks. They all had made a promise not to mention Andrew, for fear of Cassidy's reaction.

Their attention soon returned to the tape. Everyone gasped when they saw the two villains grab someone roughly.

"They've taken a civilian hostage!" Lexi exclaimed.

"And not just any civilain!" Tech added. "That's my father!"

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

Zadavia added. "Hurry Loonatics, I sense something worse might happen..." Her voice trailed off.

Ace didn't like the tone in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure... Either way, you must hurry." The seven stood up and went to prepare for the mission. "And Cassidy..."

Cassidy glanced up at her boss. "I know you have strong feelings against your brother for what he did to Tech and your family. I must warn you to keep your focus on catching them. Trust me. I know what you're going through."

Cassidy was confused, but nodded to her. "Yes, Ma'am"

Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck, and Slam exchanged worried looks.

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

Lexi threw her arms around Ace's neck. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Ace hugged her back. "You didn't think I was stupid enough not to see that it was a trap, did ya?" His face softened. "Sorry for scaring, you, Lex."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

Duck's hands flew to his head in panic. "CLONES!"

"No clones!" The tasmanian devil responded.

"Yeah," Added the duck. "We're not clones, wise guy!"

"Then who exactly are you?" Tech questioned.

"We are you..." The coyote began.

"From the future!" The roadrunner finished.

Duck blinked in confusion, then continued to panic. "CLONES!"

Ace grabbed a hold of Duck's beak, then stepped in between the strangers and his team. "So, if you really are us, then where are the goils?"

The five strangers exchanged sad looks. "That's why we're here..."

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

Ace broke the silence. "You... ya don't mean..."

Future Ace held out his hand. "The goils are fine as far as we know."

"Well, then, what happened to them?" Tech inquired.

"They've been kidnapped." Future Rev said.

"Would this be the wrong time to make a scarcastic comment?" Duck asked.

All of them looked at Duck. "Yes."

"We need your help to get them back." The Future Loonatics said together.

"We'd love to help, but..." Ace began "How?" Lexi finished.

"It might be easier if we show you..." future Duck held out his wrist and pressed a button on his watch. A strange light was emitted from it, forming a wormhole like portal.

Duck backed away. "Nuh-uh! I ain't goin' in there!"

Ace looked at each of his teammates. _'Lexi and Cassidy, gone? If they're telling the truth, then they really need us, but what if they're lying?'_ He thought for a moment_. 'No, we can't take a chance. Besides, they do look and act exactly like us..'_

With his mind made up, Ace stepped forward. "Let's do this." He stepped into the wormhole.

Lex, Cassidy, Duck, Tech, Rev, and Slam glanced at each other before following Ace.

The Loonatics looked around in disbelief. Acmetropolis seemed even more dark and dreary than usual, and half of the buildings were destroyed. There was rubble everywhere.

"Wha.. what happened?" Lexi whispered.

"This is Acmetropolis of the not-too-distant future." Future Tech explained.

"Exactly how distant?" Cassidy asked.

"This is the year 2781, Exactly seven years from where you are."

"It's been like this for months now, ever since Optimatus and Andrew took over Acmetropolis... and kidnapped the goils." Future Ace said.

Future Ace and Tech looked at each other and nodded. "Follow us, there's a few somebodies you should meet..."

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

The Loonatics turned around in shock. "Rachelle?!"

The female road runner nodded, smiling. "It's me!"

Rev's mouth fell open and he began stammering. "Buuut.. h... how?"

The smile disappeared from her face. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"Because... I just can't. But you will find out.. One day.."

Rev's bottom lip started quivering. "But but but but but..."

"I'm sorry, Rev..."

**.RED TRIANGLE.**

"Help! Slam!" Slam opened his eyes to see Ace, Lexi, Rev, Tech, Duck, Cassidy, and Mike trapped in the creature's hands. "Oh no!" He charged at the creature, slamming his fists as hard as he could into its stomach. The creature seems to ignore this.

Slam got an idea. "Hey!" He called at it. "Nanner nannner bah bah booo!" He teased the thing, making faces at it.

The creature screamed and slammed its hand at him. Slam jumped out of the way, and the creature grew smaller.

**.PURPLE TRIANGLE.**

"NO!" Ace yelled, leaping up and charging at the escaping villains. He reached out to grab them, but the wormhole-like portal disappeared just as he reached it. Ace landed roughly on the floor.

Ace picked himself up off the floor, looking at each of his teammates. Lexi was by his side, Rev and Slam nearby, all of them with similar worried looks. Tech, holding a barely-conscious Cassidy in his arms, with Duck trying, and failing, to stand up. Maria was sitting beside Tech.

"We... We lost..." Ace stammered, not really believing what just happened.

"We seem to be doing that alot lately..." Lexi added.

**_And Now, Part Two..._**

**_Date: Year 2774_**

**_Location: The villain's secret lair_**

"Okay, we've got the statue..." Weathervane began.

"Now what?" Sypher shrugged.

"We need a plan... a smart one!" Mastermind said, glaring at the two villain beside her.

Optimatus brok in between them, stopping any would-be fights. "Well, aren't you lucky to be here."

"Because we have a plan." Andrew finished.

"Better be a smart one." Mastermind crossed her arms and glared at Andrew.

Andrew glared back. "You're on thin ice, Balloon-head."

"Break it up, you idiots!" Optimatus snapped. "We'll be using the statue to travel back in time..."

"So what? We can watch ourselves get creamed by the Loonatics?" Weathervane cut in, using extra ounce of annoyance for the word 'Loonatics.'

Optimatus scowled. "Actually, so we can avoid that."

The other villains exchanged looks. "Alright, we're listening." Mastermind said.

"We'll start with the highest person..." Optimatus pressed a button on the computer next to him.

"Ace?" Sypher guessed.

"No..." Optimatus grinned evily as a video appeared on the computer's screen.

Duece shared Optimatus' enthusiasm. "Zadavia!"

_"No! My brother calls for a perpetual war! One that will bring shame to our planet and our people!"_

"The time for talk is over. It is time to take action!"

_**(END CHAPTER)**_


	2. Honorary Loonatic

**Chapter 1: "Honorary Loonatic"**

"What's up with 'em doc?" Ace asked as he walked into the med lab. Cassidy was awake now, and was sitting cross-legged on a med-lab bed, wearing a thick green sweater and drinking a glass of water. Duck was sitting on another bed, also drinking water. Maria was standing beside him. After gaining permission from her father, Maria joined the Loonatics on Acmetropolis, and was helping Tech look after Cassidy and Duck.

"Their conditions are improving rapidly. Duck's almost back to normal, but Cassidy's still a little bit weak." Tech replied, walking up to the leader.

"What exactly happened to 'em?"

"It was using their powers more than normal. Duck's body became dehydrated because he was focusing on his water eggs, while normally the 'eggs'  
are random."

"Hmmm." Ace said, nodding to show he understood.

"I noticed something strange with Cassidy, though. Even when her powers are not activated, they are always working, keeping her warm. As a result of that, she has a higher body temperature than anyone else at all times. When she uses her powers extensively, her body gets used to even higher temperatures. When she suddenly loses those powers, or runs herself right out of energy, as in this situation, her body becaomes cold, even though she has a normal body temperature."

"Explains the sweater." Ace noted. "How's Maria doin?"

"She has been very helpful to me. Right there, ready to help when I ask." Tech smiled a little. "Just like her sister."

"I have to say, those two are the most backwards sisters I've seen. The youngest protecting the oldest, the oldest taking after the youngest..." Ace chuckled. "Oh.. I almost forgot.." He walked towards Maria. "Hey, Maria, your father wants to talk to ya."

Cassidy raised her eyebrow at her sister. "Father won't leave you alone, either?"

Maria giggled. "Yep. I better go talk to him."

Ace faced Cassidy and Duck. "I'll check on yas again in a while, okay? Now, lay down before ya pass out..." He said, smiling at both of them.

Duck mocked insult. "Me? Danger Duck? Pass out? I might feel sorry for myself, but ducks do not pass out!" Cassidy noticed him give Maria a wink.

Maria giggled. "I'll be back in a minute!" And with that, she left.

Ace rolled his eyes at Duck and followed Maria out of the medlab.

Cassidy glanced over at Duck, her eyes shining mischieviously. "Do you like my sister?" She questioned.

Duck mocked innocence. "Of course not! I mean, yeah, I maybe... I kinda.. like her.. but NOT LIKE THAT!!" He stammered.

Cassidy smiled widely. "You like her, like her, don't you?!"

"No!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Who does what?" Lexi asked as she walked into the med-lab, carrying more glasses of water.

"Duck has a crush on my sister!!" Cassidy sang out.

"CASSIDY!" Duck yelled.

Lexi glanced at Tech. "Ace said when he came in here, she was nearly passed out."

Tech sighed, smirking a little. "Yeah, she was. Sometimes she can be like Rev, huge energy spikes..."

Lexi giggled as she and Tech watched the mallard and coyote fight. "At least they're feeling better..."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

Once Maria was finished trying to convince her father that she and Cassidy were alright, Ace called up Zadavia, and the two discussed the recent events.

"Zadavia, I am really sorry for lettin' the villains get away..."

"Do not worry, Ace. Your first priority was rescuing Maria. At least they did not manage to take the Guardian Strike Sword as well."

Ace nodded slowly. "I just wish we knew where they are know..."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared from behind Ace. The light slowly dimmed, revealing Future Ace and Future Tech.

"We don't know where they are, but we do know where they are going." Future Tech announced, walking up to Ace and Zadavia's hologram.

"You see, Zadavia, they are Tech and I from the future... and.." Ace tried to explain, but Zadavia held up her hand, signalling Ace to stop.

"I know. You're not the only ones who they have visited." She stated.

"Tech managed to track them using some sort of device to search for energy from the statue." Future Ace explained. Future Tech looked at him. Future Ace shrugged. "Thought I'd save some time in explainations.."

"If my calculations are correct, and they always are, the villains are planning on using the statue to go into our individual pasts, to try and stop us from becomming the Loonatics." Future Tech said.

Ace nodded understandingly. "And we've got to stop 'em before they get too far!"

"Use the watches we gave you. They will enable you to move as fast, if not faster, than the villains." Future Tech paused. "But be careful. Any tampering with the devices or the past itself could cause the time stream to collapse.."

Ace blinked. "Can I get a translation?"

"The world as we know it will cease to exist"

"Ohhhh..."

**.PEACH TRIANGLE.**

"If they are right, and if the villains manage to beat us again, they have the ability to change anything and everything." Tech stated. Ace had just finished filling the others in on their newest mission. "Anything could happen... Duck could be adopted by criminals... Ace could have been seriously injured while doing stunts... Cassidy could end up growing up on Sari as a princess..." His voice trailed off. They all knew what he meant. Both he and Cassidy exchanged fearful glances. Although Tech would do anything to give Cassidy the family she never really had. He didn't understand, however, that he already did, quite a while ago.

"This could be our last chance to get back at those villains!" Ace shouted enthusiastically.

"Right!" Everyone shouted back, including Duck and Cassidy.

"Woah up there, you two." Ace said to Duck and Cassidy. "You guys are still pretty weak. You're staying here for this round."

Cassidy and Duck opened their mouths to protest, but Ace's stern look cut them off, no words needed.

"Ace? I'll keep an eye on them if you want me to." Maria offered.

Ace smiled at her. "Thanks, Maria.. And I'd also like to give ya this.." He handed her a wrist communicator, exactly the same as the ones they used, only peach colored.

"Wow. Thanks Ace." Maria said, smiling widely.

"No problem. Consider yourself an honourary member of the Loonatics." Ace nodded. "Since you've been helping us out so much." He then turned to Tech, Lexi, Rev, and Slam, who were waiting for him. "Let's jet!

When the others left, Cassidy and Duck sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do. Maria offered to get them something to eat, and Duck asked for a sandwich. As Maria walked off to the kitchen, Cassidy noticed Duck smiling widely. Cassidy giggled mischeiviously. "You so have a crush on her!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"..."

"Do too!"

"CASSIDY!"

**(END CHAPTER)  
Very short, I agree, but I'm still working on fight scenes for the next chapters... ENJOY!**


	3. And So It Begins

**I must point out that all the dates are estimated. I am guessing based on my belief that in the present (year 2774) Ace is 23, Lexi is 22, Duck is 22, Rev is 21, Tech is 24, Cassidy is 23 and Slam is 25. So, they're all about the same age. And yes, Slam is the oldest in my world! XD**

**I also must point out that, due to my weakness when it comes to fight scenes, most battles in this part will be short ones. BUT! Lots of secrets will be revealed! I promise!**

**Chapter 2: "And So It Begins"****  
**

**_Date: 2770 (est)_**

**  
_Location: Freleng .Zadavia's POV._**

What happened to him? Why was he suddenly thinking like this?

The answers to these questions I was not sure about. Some said becoming the ruler of Freleng went to his head. Others said he was being controlled by an outside force. Others said his mind just snapped. Whatever the cause of his strange behaviour, I had to help him.

The eyes of the head council were locked on him, watching his every move.

"...We must go and seek out these new planets and then, counquer them all."

My eyes widened with horror. None of the roumors were true. I could tell that he meant what he said. His mind had not snapped, and he wasn't being controlled.

How could he do this to me!

A fire of anger burning inside of me, I cut him off. "No!" I shouted. "My brother calls for a perpetual war! One that will bring shame to our planet and our people!"

My brother glared at me, his eyes burning with anger. Silence fell as the council discussed quietly amongst themselves our point of veiws on the subject. Finally, they looked up at us.

"Zadavia is right." Said the council leader. "Optimatus, will we hear no more talk of conquest."

I gazed at Optimatus in concern, but he only turned away from me.

And that's where it began.

Now I must run from him. Run from one of the people I could have depended on to help me.

He has already taken the council hostage. Now he is after me.

I tried to rescue them, tried to stop my brother, but my efforts were in vain. He would not stop until I was under his control.

So I must escape from Freleng.

I paused in my running and pressed myself against the side of the ship I was hiding behind. He was here, I knew it. I peeked around the side and could see no one. Deciding to get out while I could, I continued to run.

"Zadavia!" He called after me.

I stopped and turned to face him.

"Why are you running from me? Your own brother?" He pretended to be innocent, but I knew better.

"Because you are not the brother I knew!" I returned, firing my powers at him.

I did not mean to hit him, only to distract him while I escaped. Suddenly, a bright light blinded me. At first, I thought my brother had caught me, until I realized that he, too, had been blinded by the strange light.

**.Normal POV.**

A large wormhole-like portal appeared, then disappeared, leaving behind eight people, Optimatus, Andrew, Duece, Sypher, Mallory, Weathervane, and Pinkster.

Young Optimatus stared at them. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Don't worry, " The older Optimatus said. "We're the bad guys." His hands glowed as he prepared to fire at young Zadavia.

"Gotcha!" Came a female voice. A bunny anthro, dressed in a pink and black battle suit, grabbed Zadavia's wrist and pulled her around to the back of the ship before she got blasted.

Meanwhile, another rabbit came flying from out of nowhere, and pinned down Duece. "Move out, Loonatics!" He shouted.

Andrew glared at Tech. "Where is my sister?" He questioned, smirking.

Tech growled and kicked him in the stomach. Picking him up by the collar, he returned the glare. "If you dare to come near her again, you can be sure that I will kill you!"

"Don't be so sure, Tech..." Behind him stood Mallory, pointing a large gun at him.

With his back still facing her, Tech smirked. "Alright, Mallory, you win.." He feinged innocence. Unknown to Mallory, Tech activated his powers, then turned around quickly, ripping the gun from Mallory's grip.

Mallory was not pleased. "Aurgh! You have gotten the best of me for the last time, dog!"

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

Young Zadavia stared wide-eyed at the girl who just saved her. "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that." Lexi answered. "What I can tell you is that you need to get off of Freleng!"

"But, why? Shouldn't I stay here and help you?"

"No! You can't do that! You have to go to Acmetropolis!" Lexi blurted.

"Why Acmetropolis?"

"Because, when you get there, you will have the opportunity to change the lives of seven different people, not to mention help save millions of others."

The young princess blinked. "Me?"

Lexi nodded. "Yes, you must leave! Hurry! Get to your ship! We'll hold these guys off."

Younger Zadavia nodded. "Alright, I'm in." She stood up and took off towards the ship. Suddenly, and glowing rope caught and wrapped around her tightly, tripping her.

The Loonatics gasped. "Zadavia!!"

Slam lept forward, tornadoes flying at Sypher, who was holding the rope. Luckily, in his rush to rescue young Zadavia, all the villains were sucked into Slam's tornado.

Tech grabbed young Zadavia's arm and magnetized himself to the ship to keep her from being trapped, as well.

"Good work, Slam!" Ace cheered as Slam dumped the villains, excluding young Optimatus, several meters away.

Tech released young Zadavia. "Hurry! You have to leave!"

Young Zadavia smiled at them. "Thank you. I will not forget your kindness." And with that, she took off into the ship.

Tech glanced at Ace in alarm. "Cheif! He won't be close enough!" He shouted, pointing at young Optimatus, who was several feet away from them.

Ace nodded to Tech, then faced young Optimatus. "Hey, Opto-dude! You're little sister's getting away!"

Young Optimatus glared at Ace, then took off towards Zadavia's ship.

Ace faced the team. "Come on, gang, let's go home."

And we all know what happened when the team left.

**.BLACK TRIANGLE.**

**_Date: 2774 (Present-Day)_**

**_Location: The villians' Secret Lair_ _(Or as I like to call it... "Evil Incorporated!! XD)_**

"Well, that was embarrasing." Weathervane stated flatly.

"I can't believe we let them get us like that! They were down two people and Heidi's sister!" Mallory added.

Optimatus glared at them, silencing any more complaints.

Andrew just smirked. "The next one should be easy. We can hit at least two birds with one stone."

_"Oh! I felt my little baby sister kick!"_

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Who is next on their list? Any guesses?!**


	4. Trial By Fire

**Chapter 3: "Trail By Fire"  
_Date: 2751 _**

**_Location: Planet Sari..._**

"Oh! I felt my little baby sister kick!" A young coyote anthro squealed in delight. Her forget-me-not blue eyes were half-hiden under her blonde bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that bobbed up and down as she jumped excitedly.

"Let me feel!" A younger, male coyote insisted. His dark, almost black, brown eyes were hard to find under the mass of dark brown fur that hung in his face.

An older, female coyote laughed and stroked the boy's head, bringing the hair up and out of his eyes. "Andrew, I do believe it is time for you to get a haircut"

"But, Momma! I like my hair like this!" The boy protested.

"To the point where you'll start running into things?" His mother returned.

The young girl giggled. Andrew shot her a look. "It's not funny, Maria"

"Now you two, no fighting!" A much older, male coyote entered the room.

"Yes, Father." The two children replied meekly and scrambled up on to the couch with their mother. Maria snuggled up to her, placing a hand over her large belly. "When is she gonna come out?" She inquired.

The mother laughed. "Maria, you are much too impatient, love." She said. "The baby will come out when it is time"

"And if she's anything like you, Rose, she'll come out only when she wants to." The father added.

"Oh, Johnathan!" Rose giggled, blushing as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**.PEACH TRIANGLE.**

**_Date: 2774 _**

**_Location: Loonatic's HQ_**

Tech blinked sleepily before completely opening his eyes. It felt like it had been months since he had a good night's sleep. He smiled as he gazed down at Cassidy, who was fast asleep in his arms. He nudged her gently. "Yo, Cass.. Wake up.." He whispered.

Cassidy gave a small moan and just snuggled closer to him.

Tech sighed. "Cassidy, you are the worst person to try and wake up!" He muttered. "Now, wake up or I may be forced to use extreme measures.." He chuckled, wriggling his fingers.

Cassidy's eyes shot open and she nearly jumped out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Tech laughed. "Works like a charm"

A few minutes later, both coyotes were in the main room of HQ along with Ace, Duck, and Slam. Rev was cleaing his room and Lexi was in the trainer.

Zadavia's hologram appeared. "The Future team has just contacted me. The villains are on the move again."

"Where are they now, Zadavia?" Ace asked.

Tech was busy at the pop-up computer, typing away.

"Planet Sari." Zadavia answered.

"I just found out when...." Tech was just about to finish his sentence, but he cut himself off, glancing in Cassidy's direction in worry.

"When?" Ace persisted. He bent to the coyote's eye view and read the computer screen. He, too, became silent.

Cassidy gazed at them in confusion. "Is something wrong"

Ace cleared his throat. Tech glanced at him nervously. "Uh... It's the year 2751....It's the day of the attack."

"Oh," Cassidy said, nodding slowly. She was unsure of how to react.

"Cass.." Tech began.

But Cassidy cut him off. "Guys.. I know you're worried about me, but you don't need to be! I can take care of myself"

Ace nodded understandingly. "Of course"

"As all of you know, you must be extremely careful." Zadavia warned. "If anything major is changed, it could mean chaos in the present. Good Luck!" And with that, she disappeared.

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

_**Date: 2751 **_

_**Location: Planet Sari **_

Lexi peeked around the corner carefully, making sure she couldn't be seen. She turned back to Cassidy, Rev, and Slam, who were with her. "Coast is clear right now, guys. Get ready." All four of them were in disguise as Sarian gaurds, so they wouldn't be noticed.

Rev, too, took a quick peek around the corner, where King John, Queen Rose, little Maria, little Andrew, and three-week old Cassidy were. He glanced back at Cassidy, grinning. "I gotta admit, you were pretty cute back then! By the way, did Tech ever get to see that baby picture of you your father brought with him to show us?"

Cassidy blushed. ".... Yeah, he did...."

"Grabulaba like your mom." Slam added, having looked, as well.

"Yeah, you look exactly like your mom... except you have brown eyes like your dad." Lexi agreed.

"Hey, you guys in position?" Ace's voice came over the ear-peice communicators they were wearing.

"Ready, Ace!" Lexi called back.

"Good." He turned to Tech and Duck, who were right behind him. "Now all we gotta do is wait."

Inside, Tech was worried. He wondered if it was a good idea to bring Cassidy with them. Sure, she was tough, but he thought this might be too much for her to handle.

Suddenly, the room went dark, Rose and Maria screamed in fear as the lights went back on, revealing dozens of cloaked and armored men, the Starzians.

John growled loudly at the intruders. Maria and Andrew huddled close to Rose, who was holding the three-week-old baby girl in her arms.

"Rose.." John whispered. "Take the kids and run, I'll be right behind you..."

Rose looked at him in shock. "John, I..."

John cut her off. "Go! I know what I'm doing!"

Rose nodded bravely. She tugged on Andrew and Maria's shirts, snapping them out of their trance-like state of fear. "Come, we must hurry.." And with that, the three took off running.

"Move out, Loonatics!" Ace called into the communicator. He, Duck and Tech went to work at taking down the Starzians.

Lexi, Rev, and Slam also followed Ace's lead. Cassidy began to, but froze. Something was wrong... Someone was here who wasn't supposed to be.

She quickly whriled around, and found herself face-first with Andrew. Not little four-year-old Andrew, but older, evil Andrew. Cassidy growled. Andrew smirked. "Come back for some more?"

Cassidy didn't reply. She had had enough of him. She struck out with her fist, aiming for his chest area. Andrew dodged her, then grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground.

Cassidy was in a daze, confused. She weakly tried to sit up. But Andrew was no longer hovering over her, but instead it was Ace.

And he didn't look happy.

"You know our main concern is protecting your family, not going after your foe who happens to be your older brother." He stated firmly.

Cassidy opened her mouth, then closed it. She glanced down at the floor in shame. "I know.. I'm sorry Ace."

Ace's face softened a bit, and he held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go..."

Ace led the team as they followed the rest of the gaurds in pursuit of Cassidy's family's chasers. When they rounded the corner they saw the other gaurds fighting off the Starzians. They saw Rose hide Maria, Andrew and baby Cassidy and counter attack the Starzians.

Tech grabbed Cassidy's arm. "Cheif!" He called out to Ace. "I'm getting Cassidy out of here. She doesn't need to see this.."

Ace nodded and joined the Sarians in battle.

Tech pulled Cassidy away and pressed a button on his uniform. They disappeared then reappeared in the Loonatic's ship. "Are you okay, Cass?" He asked.

Cassidy didn't reply at first. Her eyes were wide, staring unblinkingly. Tech hugged her. "I'm sorry, Cass.... I couldn't let you see it..."

She snapped out of her trance, and returned Tech's embrace. "I don't want it to happen, Tech. I don't want her to die..."

"I know. But it had to happen. Otherwise you wouldn't be here with us..."

Cassidy sniffed, letting go of Tech a bit. "You're right. But still..."

Tech pulled her closer. "I know... no one wants to lose anyone special to them... But everything will be alright..." He lifted her head so his eyes locked with hers. "I promise"

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

Their muffled footfalls echoed through the silent halls. Their hearts pounded loudly as they kept running. That's all they could do.  
Maria glanced up at her mother, her blue eyes wide with fear. "Momma? Why are they chasing us?" She asked.

Rose clutched the little bundle in her arms even tighter to her body. "I'm not sure, love, just keep running"

The three turned several corners, then Rose stopped. She knelt beside Andrew and Maria, and handed Baby Cassidy to Maria. She then turned to face Andrew. "Andrew. You are a very brave boy, I know that.... I need you to protect your sisters while I help your father. I need you both to be very brave for me, alright?"

Andrew and Maria nodded silently.

Rose kissed their foreheads. "I'll be back, I promise." And with that, she ran out, eyes and hands glowing light blue.

Andrew and Maria huddled together, scared out of their minds. Just then, three-week-old Cassidy woke up, and looked up at Maria in confusion. Maria managed a weak smile, hoping to keep her little sister calm.

Unfortunately, it worked too well, and she began to giggle. Maria held her tight, whispering, "Hush...Shhh..."

But the baby's giggles were loud enough to be heard by the Starzians. Several of them surrounded the brother and sisters, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Suddenly, they stopped moving, they seemed to be like statues. King John appeared from behind them, rubbing his hands together. Andrew and Maria instinctively ran to him, hugging his legs tightly.

John picked them both up. "It's alright now... they're gone..."

Andrew perked up. "Where's Mother?"

John's face fell....

**.RED TRIANGLE.**

Ace, Duck, Lexi, Rev, and Slam reappeared on board their ship. Tech was at the computer, and had been watching them through the monitor. He turned around. "How'd it go?"

"The Starzians were defeated..." Ace began.

"All thanks to Yours Truely!" Duck added, taking out his mirror and glancing at his reflection.

Lexi, Ace, Rev, Slam, and Tech rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Where's Cassidy?" Lexi asked, looking around.

"Restroom, why?" Tech answered.

Lexi, Rev, Ace and Slam exchanged worried looks.

Tech was confused. "Did I miss something?"

"There's something we wanted to tell you..." Rev started, talking unusually slow.

"Yes.....?"

Lexi took a deep breath. "Cassidy's mom... wasn't exactly killed that day......."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**DRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMA!!! XDDDDDDDDD**


	5. The Best Of Friends

**Chapter 4: "The Best of Freinds"**

Tech's jaw hung open in shock. "You.. You mean?"

Ace nodded. "There's a good chance she's still alive.."

Tech rubbed his head. His brain was trying to assemble all this new information and it was starting to give him a headache. "But, how?!"

"That's what we're not sure about." Rev said.

Lexi folded her arms. "I think there's more to the story than Cassidy's father is letting on. She may not have been killed that day, but she was kidnapped."

"Maybe she was kidnapped and then they finished her." Duck suggested, recieving death glares for the way he decided to speak his mind.

"Duck may be right... But why not say that in the first place?" Ace added.

"And another question, should we tell Cassidy?" Lexi asked.

Tech rubbed his chin in thought. "Not right now... I don't think she'd be able to take that right now.."

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

**_Date: Year 2757 _**

**_Location: Acme Park_**

A young roadrunner walked patiently beside his parents. His legs ached to run, but he stayed by his mother's side. The boy's feathers were purple and blue, and his eyes were deep green, sparkling with excitement as he saw the other kids run and play in the park.

"Careful, Harriet.." The boy's father spoke softly to his wife as she attempted to sit down at a bench.

The little boy looked at both of his parents with hopeful eyes. Harriet giggled at her son. "Yes, Rev, you may go play now."

Rev smiled and ran off as fast as he could go. He loved it! He felt as though he were flying, which was not possible for his species.

Suddenly, he really was flying! He tripped over something, and went tumbling across the grass. Rev rubbed his head and looked around to see what he tripped over. His eyes found a young male coyote anthro. The coyote fumbled around, searching for his glasses that had fallen off.

Rev quickly picked the coyote's glasses and handed them to him. The coyote rubbed the lenses with his shirt and then put them on. He blinked a few times. "Uh... thanks..." He gave Rev a lop-sided smile.

Rev smiled back. "You're welcome. I'm Rev. What's your name?" He asked.

"Tech. Tech E. Coyote."

"Are those your parents over there?" Rev asked, pointing to an older coyote anthro couple. The female was holding a little bundle in her arms.

Tech nodded. "And my baby sister. Her name's Bailey."

"Aww! You have a baby sister?! I'm gonna have a baby brother soon!" Rev piped up, pointing to his parents.

Rev glanced down at the book that was sprawled across the ground. Tech must have been reading it. Rev picked it up. "Is this yours?"

"Actually, no. It's my dad's.. but he let me borrow it..."

"What's it say?" Rev asked, opening it up.

"It's about inventing." Tech stated.

Rev stared blankly at his new-found freind for a moment.

"Building stuff that hasn't been built yet." Tech explained.

"Oh... cool!"

Meanwhile, lurking in some bushes nearby was Mallory. Not little girl Mallory, but evil Mallory Mastermind. She held a small device that looked strangely like a bomb in her hands. Her eyes were locked on young Rev and Tech, who were talking about Tech's father's book.

Suddenly, Mallory was pinned down. She turned her head and glared at the pair of green and pair of brown eyes that returned the look.

Cassidy and Lexi were beginning to pick Mallory off the ground when Mallory dropped the object in her hand. Lexi heard the noise. "What was that?"

Mallory feigned innocence. "What was what?"

Cassidy spotted the object and picked it up. "This.."

Mallory smiled evily. "That's mine. It's set to go off in thirty seconds."

Cassidy and Lexi stared at each other. Then, Lexi took control. "Cassidy, try to disable it! I'll deal with Mellon-head!"

Cassidy nodded and studied the device quickly. Using her finger as a blow-torch of some sort, she opened a couple of the small panels, revealing the insides. She nearly swore out loud. There was nothing. No wires, no plugs, nothing to suggest a way of disabling it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Tech had shown her what to do, but that was quite a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Lexi was trying to put handcuffs on Mallory's wrists. Mallory broke free, running from Lexi. The bunny lept up and over her, landing gracefully on her feet, ready to pounce again. Mallory slowly reached behind herself, and pulled out of her belt a laser gun. Lexi did not want to use her powers, for fear of getting too much attention. She steadied herself, ready to dodge Mallory's gun.  
For a split moment, Mallory got distracted by something behind her. Lexi took this opportunity to leap at her. Finding herself trapped, Mallory bailed, running from Lexi and pushing a button on her suit. Mallory disappeared.

Lexi, still in mid-air from leaping after the villainess, went flying face-first into Cassidy. The two fell on the ground on top of each other. Lexi helped Cassidy up. "Did you disable that bomb?" She asked.

"Sorta.." Cassidy said. "Mallory has one similarity to Tech..... self-destruct buttons..." She added with a slight giggle as she pointed at a dumpster a few feet away.

"I thought I heard soemthing go off."

"Its wasn't very powerful. Mallory was aiming at putting Tech and Rev and possibly their families in the hospital.... it might have killed them, though.." Cassidy said, her voice becoming sober.

Lexi smiled as she glanced over Cassidy's shoulder at the two young boys. Little Rev was convincing little Tech to play tag with him.

"But I can't run really fast." Tech protested.

"That's okay! All you need is some practice!" Rev called cheerfully.

Rev was way ahead of Tech, and gaining more ground as he ran. Tech struggled to keep up with him, but accidently tripped over a tree root, sprawling across the grass.

"Ouch!!!" Tech yelped, rubbing his knee.

Rev stopped and ran back to his freind. "Oh no! Are you okay, Tech?!" He offered his hand to the young coyote.

"Yeah, thanks.." Tech answered, picking himself up, with Rev's help.

"REV RUNNER!"

Rev flinched. "That's my dad... he doesn't sound too happy.... I'll go see what he wants, okay?" Before Tech could answer, Rev had run up to his parents.

"Yes Dad? Did you need something?" Rev stopped right in front of his father.

"You! I've told you countless times that roadrunners do not talk to coyotes!!!" Rev's father snapped.

"Ralph, dear.." Harriet spoke softly. "Be easy on Rev, he's only a little boy, after all..."

Nevertheless, Ralph was firm in his belief. He then forbid Rev from talking to Tech.

Rev walked back to the playground, sulking. He plopped himself down on the sand behind the slide, out of his parent's sight.

Suddenly, Tech popped up in front of him "Hey, does your dad not want you to play with me?"

Rev nodded slowly.

"My parents said the same thing... But that's okay.."

Rev looked at Tech curiously. "What'cha mean?"

Tech smiled mischeviously. "We can still play, just not when our parents are watching.."

"You mean, be freinds in secret?!" Rev gasped.

Tech nodded. "Only if you want to..."

Rev nodded, too. "Great idea!"

**(END CHAPTER)  
*SQUEALS* Tech and Rev are cute when they're little! *snuggles them both***


	6. Sisters Forever

Thanks for the reveiws people! And yes, fight scenes are my weakness... but I will work on them!

**Chapter Five: "Sisters Forever"**

****

_Date: Year 2759 (Christmas Day)_

_Location: The Bunny's Farm_

"Lexi! Lexi! Open mine next!!" A little light brown coloured bunny squealed, handing her older sister a small package.

"Alright, Ella." Lexi giggled, quickly opening her present. It was a long, green ribbon.

The Bunny family didn't have a lot of money, even if they did own a ranch with horses, cattle, and chickens. The girls had to work to earn money for gifts. And little Isabelle, also known as Ella, was only five.

"Do you like it?" Ella asked, her eyes growing wide.

Lexi smiled widely. "I love it, Ella! Thank you!" She said, giving her little sibling a hug.

Two older bunnies were sitting on a couch nearby the girls. The female stood up and walked up to Lexi, taking the ribbon and tying her ears together with it.

"Thank you, Momma." Lexi said, then she picked up another package. "Now open mine!" She said to Ella excitedly.

Ella laughed and tore open her present. In it was a picture of a fuzzy grey pony and Ella, the frame made from popsicle sticks and glitter. "Smokey and me! Thank you, Lexi!" Ella squealed, hugging the picture frame to her chest.

"Now, why don't you two go outside and play while Mother and I make breakfast.." The male bunny said, standing up.

"Yes, Poppa!" The sisters replied, scrambling to gather up the ripped peices of wrapping paper and their presents. Then, after disposing of the garbage, they ran up to their rooms to get changed.

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

Ace glanced back at Tech. "You and Cassidy have outdone yourselves once again..."

Tech smiled. "What? All we did was build a device based on Future me's computer that can track the villains' use of the Tempa Loada and upgrade it a bit so it was so simple even Duck could use it"  
Ace rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the house in front of them. Suddenly, the door opened and two little girls scrambled out into the deep snow, laughing and jumping everywhere.

"Look!" Lexi gasped, pointing far out towards the forest.

The smaller bunny beside her also gasped. By the edge of the forest stood the most beautiful horse the girls had ever seen. His chocolate brown mane fluttered in the wind as he trotted up and down the empty feild. His light brown hide was covered in white splotches, which disguised him in the snow.

The smaller bunny slowly walked up to the fence that seperated the horse from their ranch.

"Ella! What do you think you're doing?!" Lexi whispered, horrified.

"I want to go see him." Ella answered, starting to climb throught the fence.

Lexi grabbed her coat. "No! Can't you see he's a wild horse?! He could hurt you!"

"He won't... I just want to help him... Look at his neck and legs..."

And so Lexi did. Around the mustang's neck were what looked like rope burns, and it looked like his legs had been cut open for quite a while, as they were swelling a bit.

Lexi looked at the wild horse's face. It seemed.. kind. His eyes were wide. He wanted someone to help him.

"Alright.." Lexi whispered. "Let's go."

The two girls approached the wild horse cautiously, using the horse sense they had learned from their father. They kept their heads low, glanced down at the ground, as if they were looking for the right spot to graze.

The horse glared at them warily, unsure if they really wanted to help him.

Ace's eyes narrowed. "Lexi told me about that horse....On the day that Cassidy joined the team.... But she never mentioned her sister.... I've never even met her.."

Tech looked at Ace in confusion. "What made her think of that horse?"

"Cassidy did." Ace paused. "She said Cassidy seemed to be a lot like this horse."

Tech nodded silently. But Ace hadn't finished talking.

"Why didn't she tell me about her sister? Why haven't I met her before?"

Tech put his hand on Ace's shoulder. "Maybe something happened to her and Lexi didn't want to talk about it.."

Ace nodded to Tech then shook his head to get his focus on the situation in front of them.

The girls were getting closer. The chesnut paint moved a little closer, still not too sure of the girls. Lexi and Ella stopped, still looking at the ground. The mustang stopped, too, inspecting them curiously. Then, he took a couple of hesitant steps, placing him right beside Lexi and Ella. He sniffed their hair. They smelled like the humans who took him from his heard, but slightly different, like the tall prairie grasses he and his mares loved to munch on during the summer. He decided to trust them. They had approached him differently than the humans had, as if they were horses, too.

Lexi knew they now had the mustangs trust. She smiled at her sister, whose eyes were shining brightly in excitement. Lexi slowly faced the stallion, softly placing her hand on his neck.

The stallion flinched, but otherwise, did not move.

"Hey, boy... Will you let me and my sister put some cream on those wounds of yours? They look really bad... The cream will help you feel better...." Lexi cooed, stroking the mustang's cheek.

The stallion gave a soft snort and lowered his head as if to say, _'Help me, please'_

Suddenly, several gunshots could be heard. The mustang's head snapped up, and he reared sharply, knocking Lexi backwards. Lexi landed on her back in the snow, but Ella was standing right in the stallion's way as he charged blindly forward.

"ELLA!" Lexi screamed, then everything went black for her.

Ace went to lunge forward and save Lexi's little sister from being trampled, but Tech had a firm hold on his shirt. Ace looked back at Tech about to smack the coyote, when Tech cut him off.

"None of the villains are here.... This is supposed to happen..." Tech said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Ace looked at Tech in disbelief, then back at the girls. He quickly turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly.

Tech's watch suddenly started beeping. He glanced down at it, then his eyes narrowed. "They're here." He rasped.

Ace turned around, glaring as two figures appeared. He felt a tug on his arm, but tried to ignore it, knowing who it was.

"Remember what you said to Cassidy.." That he could not ignore.

Ace nodded slightly. Sypher and Andrew appeared in front of them. Andrew scowled. "Great, they beat us...."

Ace's hand was at his side, ready to snatch his sword out at any moment. Andrew's eyes glowed black and he smirked at Ace.

Tech glanced sideways at Ace. He knew what was going through his leader's head._ 'Don't do it, Cheif.. Don't start it...'_

Andrew moved his hands forward slowly, then they began glowing.

Ace grabbed his sword and lunged at the villains.

Tech lept after him. "Cheif!"

Andrew fired at the tree the two had been hiding behind. An avalanche of snow fell from the branches. Soon the coyote and bunny were buried under the thick, heavy snow.

If only they knew the tree itself was tipping over....

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Yes, short, but I wanted to stop there! XDDD**


	7. Mission: CrashLanding

**Alright, for your convenience, I have translated Slam's parent's speech into English so it's easier for you guys.... XD**

**Chapter Six: "Mission: Crash-Landing"**

****

_Date: Year 2752 _

_Location: Acme Australia_

"Slam..... No cookies before supper!" A female tasmanian turned around to face her three-year old son, who was attempting to climb unto the counter. She quickly picked him up and set him back down on the ground.

"I'm home." A male voice rang through the house. Slam jumped up in joy. "Daddy!"

The man scooped little Slam up and hugged him. "Hey Slam!"

Little Slam giggled excitedly as his father set him down. The man, known as Stephen, turned to his wife, Samantha. "Honey, I need to talk to you, alone..." And so the pair walked into the living room.

Slam watched them in confusion and tried to follow them. His short, three year old legs could only take a half a dozen steps before toppling over. However, he eventually made it to the living room, where he saw his mother crying. He wobbled over to her and hugged her leg.

Samantha sniffled and tried to smile at her son as she picked him up. She stroked his small patch of fuzzy hair thoughtfully. "What are we gonna do now? You've been through so many jobs I don't know if anyone else will hire you........."

The older mal tasmanian devil smiled. "Thankfully we saved a lot of my paychecks..."

"But that won't last forever!"

"Right, which is why we're moving."

"Moving? But, where?"

"A place I've heard of called Acmetropolis. Apparently there are alot of companies willing to hire anyone with experience..."

Samantha smiled. "And you certainly have a lot of experience!"

"Then it's official! We move to Acmetropolis as soon as we can!"

Slam did not understand what was happening, but he could tell his parents were happy, so he cheered and clapped his hands.

**.PURPLE TRIANGLE.**

A few weeks later, Slam and his parents were seated in a large plane headed for Acmetropolis. Samantha held Slam in her arms tightly. Little Slam, tired from the hustle and fuss over packing and moving, fell asleep very soon.

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold, a wormwhole-like portal appeared. Rev jumped out, holding in his hands one of Tech's net cannons. After a few seconds, older, bigger Slam jumped out too. The plane jiggled a bit in reaction. Slam chuckled innocently. "Oopsie"

"I'd say so." The pair turned around to see Sypher standing nearby. "Came to watch the show?"

Rev aimed the net cannon at Sypher and fired. The glowing net landed on top of the villain, trapping him.

Rev and Slam high-foured and walked up to Sypher. "Grabulah easy!"

"You got that right, Slam-oh-buddy!" Rev cheered. "These guys are getting too easy to catch!"

Suddenly, Sypher quickly reached out and grabbed Rev's leg, rapidly draining the roadrunner of his powers.

"Rev!" Slam gasped, then quickly jumped, shoving Rev out of Sypher's grasp.

Rev wobbled, holding his head. "Whoah.... kinda eating too much ice cream too fast...." He mumbled, his voice slower than usual.

Slam tried to tackle Sypher and pin him down, but the villain had already freed himself of the net and had taken off towards the small escape hatch that led to the main part of the ship. Slam lept after him and finally managed to grab Sypher's legs, tripping him. Sypher kicked at Slam, trying to free himself, but the tasmanian devil would not let go. Finally Sypher swiftly kicked Slam's nose square on. Slam grunted in pain and accidently let go, falling backwards a few feet.

Sypher grinned evily and quickly opened the hatch, jumping into the plane. Most of the people screamed, pointing at him in confusion and terror. Little Slam woke up from his nap and stared at the stranger in fear. His mother held him tightly.

The stewards try to stop Sypher, but, having Rev's powers, the villain zipped away before anyone could touch him. Sypher headed for the captain's cockpit.

"This is Captain Pipe to Ground Control....." But the captain's message was cut off when two thick hands covered his mouth and dragged him backwards. The co-pilot panicked, seeing Sypher, and grabbed for the radio, attempting to call a mayday. After tying up the pilot, Sypher did the same to the co-pilot.

He then sat down in the pilot's seat. He turned to the tied-up and gagged pilot and co-pilot. "So, how do you fly this thing?" All he got was muffled shouts. He shrugged. "Oh wek, I have a pretty good idea how to crash it!"

"You'll have to get through us first!"

Sypher turned around to see Rev and Slam standing in the doorway. "Pests!" He shouted before lunging at the pair. He had Rev pinned tightly to the ground. Slam grabbed Sypher roughly in one of his wrestling moves, then slammed him to the ground. Rev quickly jumped up, reaching for Sypher arm to get his powers back.

Sypher smirked. They weren't gonna get him yet. He used his legs to free himself, by lifting his rear so his feet touched the floor flat. Then harnessing Rev's powers one last time, he literally ran through Slam's grip and through the cockpit door. Sypher then slammed the door to the cockpit and swiftly kicked the doorknob, jamming it.

Seeing they were trapped, Rev and Slam freed the pilot and co-pilot. The pilot coughed once before shouting. "He turned the auto-pilot off! The plane will crash soon if we don't restore it!"

Slam helped the men to their feet. They quickly jumped to their seats and grabbed the controls, trying to stop the plane's now downward course.

Meanwhile, Sypher had stopped his escape long enough to search the passenger's bags for valuable items. That is, after tying up the steward and stewardesses, who had tried to stop him. A loud thumping noise came from the captain's cockpit. Suddenly, the door burst down as Slam came flying from the small room. Rev followed him.

Sypher lunged for the large door, trying to open it. If he managed to do so, he, Rev, Slam, and all of the passengers would be thrown around and eventually out of the plane. Slam jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Sypher hit his head on the way down, rendering him nearly unconscious.

Rev ran up as fast as he could and grabbed the villain's arm. Finally! Rev felt his powers rushing back to him. It felt good to be himself again!

Suddenly, the plane lurched sideways, and Rev and Slam, not expecting that, were thrown across the plane. Sypher stood up wobbly and pressed a button on the wrist of his suit. The small time-portal appeared.

"Later, losers!" Sypher growled before jumping into the portal.

Rev struggled to get up, but was pinned down by Slam's large body on top of him. Slam got up carefully. "Sorry Rev." He grumbled.

"Don't worry about it buddy! At least I got my powers back let's go check on the pilot to make sure everything's okay!" With that, the two peeked into the cockpit.

"This is Ground Control to Captain Pipe, are you okay up there?"

"Roger that, Ground Control. We are okay up here!"

Rev and Slam exchanged smiles before pressing a small button on their wristwatches.

_**Date: Present Day (2774)**_

_**Location: Loonatics' HQ**_

Duck turned around in his chair as two time portals appeared behind him. Lexi and Cassidy stepped out of one, and Rev and Slam came from the other.

"How'd it go?" Duck asked.

"Villain stopped, almost captured.." Lexi admitted with a hint of sadness.

Slam nodded in agreement.

"Hey Duck where's Ace and Tech they chould be back by now unless they're stuck or hurt or they got captured but you must have heard something from them by now!" Rev rambled, slightly worried.

"That's the weird thing... I haven't heard a peep from them... The computer still shows them at Lexi's old farm."

Lexi's eyes widened. "When.. when is it"

Duck shrugged. "Christmas day...."

"What year?"

"Is something wrong, Lexi?" Cassidy asked, getting worried as well.

At first, she didn't respond. Then she shook her head slightly. "We have to go get them...."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

**_Date: Year 2759 _**

**_Location: The Bunny's Farm_**

"Ace! Tech!" Lexi and Cassidy called out, searching through the snow-covered forest.

"Worry warts!" Duck yelled at them as he and Slam struggled to keep up with the two girls.

"DUCK! SLAM!" Both Cassidy and Lexi suddenly screamed.

Worried, Duck and Slam ran as fast as they could through the thick snow to catch up with the girls. They froze as they came to the girls' sides.  
Beside a tree was a huge mountain of snow, with an arm sticking out from it. All of the recognized the thick, green-gloved hand. To their horror they saw the tree tipping, about to crash on top of the snow pile at any second.

"Slam, get the tree! Cassidy, Duck, help me get them out!" Lexi yelled, leaping forward.

Slam rushed and grabbed the tree, easily keeping it standing.

Lexi, Duck and Cassidy quickly tried to unbury Ace and Tech, but the snow was thick and heavy, and more kept falling off of the tree.

"Wait, I have an idea.." Cassidy stood up and closed her eyes. Lexi and Duck backed off as the coyote's body glowed light blue as she used her fire powers to melt the snow.

Lexi jumped forward and helped Ace to his feet. Ace rubbed his head and moaned.

Cassidy knelt beside Tech and helped him up as well. "Hellow, Mommy! You looks amazin' tonite!" Tech mumbled, confused and dazed.

Cassidy giggled. "Don't you scare me like that again!"

Tech chuckled, coming to his senses. "I make no promises."

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

Ace sat down in a chair as he gazed at Lexi. "Lex, I think dat if you have anythin' ta say, you should say it now..."

Lexi looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Cassidy set her hand on Lexi's shoulder. "When Duck said that the guys were at your parent's farm.... you were acting weird..... Like something was wrong...We just want to make sure you're okay...."

Lexi looked at the floor. "It was nothing." She muttered, refusing to look up at her teammates. With that, she turned around and ran to her room.

"Lex!" Ace called after her, standing up.

"Ace.... maybe I should talk to her..." Cassidy spoke up. "It might make things easier for her........"

Ace nodded. "Alright, go have your girl talk." He smirked.

Cassidy smiled before running to Lexi's room. "Lexi? It's Cassidy.... Can I come in?"

There was a sniffle. "Sure.. As long as it's just you.."

Cassidy opened Lexi's bedroom door and walked in. "Are you okay?" Lexi was sitting on her bed, holding a picture frame in her hands. Cassidy sat beside her. "She looks cute. What's her name?"

"Her name was Isabelle Bunny.... She was my sister..."

"Was? You mean..? Oh, Lexi, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay... You don't need to apologize..." Lexi sighed.

"So, what happened to her?" Cassidy asked, being cautious.

"We were playing outside one day, and we saw this wild horse, which isn't uncommon where we lived.... But he was covered in scratches and deep cuts. So, we approached him slowly, wanting to help him. He stood still for us, until a hunter fired his gun. The horse freaked, knocked me down, then ran..... But... he... literally ran over Ella in the process..... " Tears were visible on Lexi's face. "She was in the hospital for three months before she left us..... Her ribs were crushed, and her leg was broken severely... There was nothing the doctors could do...."

Cassidy gasped. "Oh, Lexi.. I.." But Lexi broke down in tears. Cassidy hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered.

**(END CHAPTER)**


	8. The Same Old Thing

**Chapter Seven: "New Homes, New Lives"**

**_Date: Year 2756 _**

**_Location: Acmetropolis Orphan House_**

_They were best freinds.....  
They were total troublemakers.....  
They were two little orphan boys.....  
And their names were Duck and Pinkster...._

"Pinksta! Wait for me!" A small, six-year old black duck anthro ran after his equally short partner, a six year old pig anthro with a patch of dirty brown hair on the top of his head. The two ran around several trees, playing tag. Tehy stopped when they spotted a girl sitting under a near-by tree, reading a book. She had fire-red hair pulled back in pigtails, which were braided, and dark brown eyes.  
The two boys looked at each other a smiled mischeiviously, then began slowly tip-toeing towards the girl.

"Hey!" The five-year-old girl protested as her book was yanked away from her. "That's mine!!!" She stood up and glared at the boys.

Pinkster and Duck were not intimidated. Even though they were all about the same height, guys are normaly stronger than girls, plus, she was outnumbered two to one.

She folded her arms and stomped her foot. "Gimme it back!"

Duck stuck his tongue out at her. "Gimme, gimme never gets!!!" He teased her. Both boys laughed.

The girl growled at them. "Fine!" She stepped up to Duck, and stomped her foot down on his as hard as she could.

"YEOUCH!!" Duck cried, jumping up and down while holding her foot.

"H-hey!! You c-c-can't do that!" Pinkster protested.

The girl said nothing, just did the same to Pinkster as she had done to Duck.

Now both boys were jumping on one foot, crying.

"What's going on here?!" The three turned around to see one of the workers, a tall slim woman with curly red hair, glancing down at them disapprovingly.

"She stomped on my foot!!!" Duck and Pinkster cried, pointing at the coyote girl.

"Cassidy! How many times must I tell you to leave the boys alone!!" The woman scolded her.

"But-!" Little Cassidy protested, but the woman cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any more of this. Now, come along, all of you, it's time to get ready for the visitors"

Meanwhile, older, super-hero Cassidy and Duck were hiding in some nearby bushes, smirking to themselves. "Those were the days.." Duck muttered.

"You remember that?" Cassidy questioned.

Duck nodded. "Don't you?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, why didn't you tell me?"

Duck shrugged. "I thought you remembered...... After all, who could forget THAT face!" He said proudly, pointing at his toddler self.

Cassidy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're right Duck, that would be almost impossible!"

Suddenly, from behind them they heard a noise in some other bushes. The pair exchanged unsure looks, then slowly krept towards the source of the noise.

"GOT YOU!" A voice shouted as Cassidy and Duck were caught in a large net, immobilizing them. Older, evil Pinkster and his two thugs jumped out of the bush, smirking at the trapped teammates.

"Any last re-re-re-re... words?!" Pinkster threatened, pointing his gun at them.

There was no answer, Cassidy and Duck just sat there, staring at them.

"Answer me!!"

Still no reply. Pinkster was just about to fire his gun anway when Duck and Cassidy suddenly started flickering, then disappeared.

"Wha-wha-what the heck?!"

"Looking for someone?"

The bad guys turned around to see Duck and Cassidy, in the flesh, standing a few feet away. Duck had his arms folded across his chest while Cassidy had her hand placed on her hips.

"OOooohhh... That wasn't fair! And you know what I do to people who don't play fair, right Duck?"

Duck snorted and shrugged the pig's threat off. "Like I'm scared of you, Pinkstuff!"

"It's not me you should be scared of right now!" Pinkster looked at his thugs. "De-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-"

Duck lifted his hand to his beak as he yawned. Cassidy folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"De-de-de-de-de-de-de......... GET THEM!" Pinkster ordered. Bugsy and Stoney lunged at Duck and Cassidy, firing their weapons. Cassidy backflipped away from Stoney, eyes and hands glowing light blue with a wild fire. Stoney's gun glowed, ready to fire, but Cassidy blasted it with her fire, toasting it and slightly burning Stoney's hand.

Meanwhile, Bugsy was trying, and failing, to blast Duck's tail feathers off with his gun, as Duck kept quacking back and forth, adding a splash of style by performing several flips and cartwheels as well. Duck's hand and eyes glowed bright orange as he gathered one of his 'eggs' and fired it at the midget badguy. A tar egg quickly stuck the villain's feet to the ground. He turned to face Cassidy, who was dodging and returning Stoney's attacks.

"Hey, Princess!" Duck called out.

Cassidy glanced in his direction, wondering what he wanted.

Duck gave her a wink, gestering her to come towards him.

Cassidy smirked, knowing his idea. With one last kick to the large villain's gut, Cassidy turned and ran towards her equal-sized teammate, who just happened to be standing right in front of a large chain-link fence. Duck cupped his hands together, and just as Cassidy had her left foot in his hands, Duck lifted her up and over his head. Somersaulting in the air, Cassidy springboarded off of the fence, sending her at twice the force at Stoney. The chubby villain tumbled straight over backwards as the coyote's foot came into contact with his face.

Duck and Cassidy exchanged mischeivious smiles before facing Pinkster.

The short pig, finding himself outnumbered, and outwitted, backed away from the superheroes. Remembering what Optimatus and Andrew had drilled into their heads, Pinkster quickly pressed a blue button on his wristwatch, causing a large worm-hole-like portal to appear. Stoney picked himself up and pulled his partner out of the tar before running after their boss, disappearing with him in the portal.

Duck and Cassidy sighed. Once the villains had gotten into the portal, there was no way to track them until they began travelling to another place in time.

Cassidy quickly faced Duck and slapped him hard upside the head.

"OOWW!" Duck whined, rubbing his head. "What the heck was that for?!"

"That. Was for calling me 'Princess."

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

**_Still at the Acmetropolis Orphan House:_**

The little black mallard rolled his eyes in boredom. It was like this every time. They'd line up to be shown to a bunch of prospective parents, encouraged to smile and look cute, and for Duck and his freind, Pinkster, they were overlooked. It had gotten to the point where the boys gave up on being hopeful. He looked down the line. Even the little coyote girl they had been buggin earlier was soon chosen.

Suddenly, a young couple came up to them. The woman crouched down beside them. "Hello, boys, what are your names?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet.

"I'm Duck!"

"I'm Pi-pi-pi-pinkster!"

The man and woman spent the next few minutes asking the boys other questions. Finally! Maybe they would get a home for themselves! After talking to the orphanage workers for a few moments, the woman knelt beside Duck and Pinkster again. "I know you two want to be adopted together.... But we can't afford that right now..."

The boys exchanged worried looks.

Duck perked up. "I got an idea!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Heads, you get me. Tails, you get Pinkstah!"

The couple looked at each other and shrugged.

Little Duck flipped the coin up in the air. It landed on the ground, heads up.

_**You all know what happens.....**_

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

"Welcome home, Cassidy."

The little girl glanced around the large room. Her brown eyes searched over the several large paintings a photographs, but none really interested her four-year old attention span. What did was the baby playpen in the living room. She took a few hesitant steps towards it, still not sure if she was supposed to leave her guardian's side yet.

The dark-haired woman looked at the female skunk anthro. "I must leave now, I'll come and check on her tomorrow."

The skunk nodded, smiling down at the little coyote. "Thank you very much."

The woman smiled back, then knelt beside young Cassidy. "I have to go now.. Be a good girl..."

Cassidy watched her curiously as she left. She really wasn't sure about this family. They seemed so.. different from her old family. The woman had black fur with a white stripe starting at her nose and running up and down the top of her head and then down her back to the tip of her tail. She wondered who was in the playpen. Maybe it was a baby. She hoped so, she liked babies.

"Cassidy, this is Alyssa.." The skunk picked up a little skunk from the playpen and set her on the floor in front of Cassidy.

Alyssa stared at Cassidy with big green eyes. Cassidy returned the look, then moved closer. The baby skunk crawled up to Cassidy and well.... pretty muched glomped her, nearly knocking the little coyote over.  
The baby's mother chuckled quietly and picked both of them up, cradling one in one arm, and the other in her other arm. Cassidy, at first, did not like it and tried to scramble out of the strange woman's arms. The woman set her down, and Cassidy scooted away from her. The woman then pur her attention on her real baby, who was beginning to fall asleep. She gently rocked her while singing sweetly.

Cassidy inched closer, gazing at the sleeping baby skunk. She hesitantly stood beside her new mother, looking up at her curiously. The skunk smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor, so her skirt became a little hammock. Little Cassidy hesitated before curling up in her lap. Her foster mother then stroked her hair softly.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked another skunk. He called out cheerfully. "I'm back!"

The baby skunk automatically sat up and giggled. "Da!"

The male skunk scooped the baby up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He glanced down at his wife, who seemed to be having someone using her as a hideout.

Poor little Cassidy had been so startled by the man's sudden entry that she scrambled out of her adoptive mother's lap and hid behind her.

The man knelt down on the other side of his wife. "Hey there... Don't be afraid.." He said, smiling at her.

Cassidy peeked out from one side, her brown eyes shining with curiousity and with fear. The man slowly stretched his hand out towards her. The little girl hesitated before setting her hand in his.

Little did she know, that about ten years later, she would look upon that decision as a grave mistake.....

**(END CHAPTER)**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!!**


	9. Not The Actin' Type

**Chapter Eight: "Not the Actin' Type...."**

_Date: Year 2763_

Location: Downtown Acmetropolis

"Mom, please!!! I really don't want to do this!!" Twelve year old Ace Bunny pleaded to his mother.

"Ace, you're just nervous. You'll do fine." Ace's mother reassured him.

Ace sighed and slouched further in his seat. It had been like since for as long as the grey-hued rabbit could remember. All his mother wanted him to do was become some famous movie star. What his mother failed to realize is the fact that Ace absolutely despised those people. In reality, those people were no better than anyone else. Only the media seemed to make them better.

Ace's father, who was driving their car, turned to face his wife. "Flora, you shouldn't pressure Ace into this..."

"I am not pressuring him! He has amazing talent and needs a push in the right direction."

Ace covered his face with his cap and groaned. 'Dad, you know it won't work.... just drop it...'

Finally, they arrived at their destination, Acmetropolis Film Studios.

Ace kept his cap covering his face as he followed his parents. He had a bad feeling that a scene was about to be made, and if it involved his parents, Ace hoped that he could just pretend to be an innocent bystander with no relation to those people whatsoever.

Like that would work.

'Can't blame a guy for trying...'

"Awww! You look so cute when you're embarrassed!!" Lexi squealed quietly, nudging Ace in the stomach.

Ace's face went red, but he tried to hide it. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in. Just be glad your mother didn't force into stuff you didn't want!"

"Alright, next is.... Ace Bunny?" A man wearing a grey suit and sunglasses on his head studied his clipboard.

Ace's mother gave him a nudge in the arm. "Ace..."

Ace straightened up in his seat and stood up slowly. "Uh... That's me.."

The man sighed. Another amatuer. "Alright, follow me..." He lead Ace and his parents to another room, where several large cameras were set up, and another man with a strange-looking hat and a large speaker-horn.

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER:**

"Alright, now. From the top!"

Ace cleared his throat. "Please, Lianna! Don't do this to me!" He attempted to beg the young female fox in front of him. The girl was trying to hand him something, while tears were streaming down her face. Ace, however, was not acting very convincing on his part..

"CUT!" The director yelled, then sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ace.... Ace... Ace. You are going to have to learn how to fake the emotions if you want this part."

Ace shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't want this part. His mom wanted him to have the part.

"I'm very sorry, but I do not think that you are going to work for this part..." The director tried to sound upset, but failed as miserably as Ace had done.

Ace shrugged. Honestly, he could care less, he was just worried about his mother's reaction.

"How did you do, honey?" Ace's mother asked him as he exited the camera room.

"Uhhh...." Ace hesitated. How could he tell her that he failed? "Well........ I didn't get the part." He blurted.

"What?!" She gasped. "But how?"

Ace shrugged again. "I don't know... He just said I wouldn't work."

Ace's mother huffed. "Some people can't see talent if it was staring them in the face..." With that, she strode off.

Ace rolled his eyes. 'Here we go again....' He sighed as he sat down beside his father. "Dad? How am I gonna tell Mom that I don't like actin'?"

Ace's father was silent for a moment, thinking. "I guess you're just gonna have to tell her. She doesn't get hints very well."

"I know that. But she won't believe me! She'll just insist that I'm just discouraged and that I try again!"

Ace felt his father set his hand on his shoulder. "Well, then. If you don't like this... then what is it exactly that you want to do?"

Ace paused in thought. "Well... I'd like a job with some action! Y'know, like this!" He then jumped up and began showing off his karate skills to his father. That's right..... in the waiting room.

Ace's father chuckled. "Alright, settle down there, sport." He placed his arm around his son's shoulder. "How about we both try talking to her?"

Ace nodded, smiling. "Ya, dat might work!"

Just then, a man, who Ace recognized as one of the camera operators. He walked up to the two bunnies. "Hey, I saw you do those moves. You're pretty good."

Ace smiled. "Thanks, doc. I've been practicing since I was six."

"Listen, if you really want a job here, my boss is looking for a stuntman. You might wanna give it a shot."

Ace nodded. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

The man gestured a goodbye and walked off, just as Mrs. Bunny came back into the room, huffing angrily. "Come on Ace, time to go."

But Ace was't listening. His eyes were planted on the floor, his mind deep in thought. His father nudged him "Ace..."

Ace's head shot up and he blinked. "Oh, sorry... I was just... thinking."

For the rest of the trip home, Ace was silent, lost in thought once more. Sure, he was looking for a job with action, but he knew that the job was dangerous. How would his mom react? His father seemed to be okay with it, but he was very laid-back, plus he knew that this sounded like what he wanted. What did he think?................................. He wasn't too sure. Sure, the job discription sounded like something he would like.... but it still involved acting... sort of, and being around actors and actresses all day. That didn't please him.

"Ace..?" Ace glanced upwards to see his mother gazing at him in concern. "Is there something bothering you?"

"... No........" Ace's voice trailed off. His mother contiued to have her gaze locked on her son.

"Ace. Tell me. Now."

Ace sighed. "Mom... I've been trying to tell you this for a while, but I guess I haven't done a good job.."

"Get to the point, please."

"Mom... I really, really, really, really don't like this actin' stuff." Ace finally blurted out.

Ace's mother paused.

Ace gulped. _'Not a good sign..'_

"Why did you not tell me this earlier, Ace?"

"I tried, Mom! But I really didn't know how to tell you..."

"Alright then. I know now..." She said flatly. She was disappointed. She believed that this is what her son wanted.. that he could go all the way...

But no. That would never happen. Her dream of Ace becoming a star would never come true.

"Uh.. Mom?" Ace spoke up hesitantly.

"Yes, Ace?"

"Are you upset?"

"... No. No I'm not Ace." She turned her head to smile warmly at her son.

"Well.... Mom... one of the camera men... he told me that the director was looking for a stuntman..."

"...... You don't mean you want that job?! Ace, you're much too young..."

"Maybe now but in a few years! I think I'd like it."

"What if you get hurt?! I'd rather not have to worry every single day about my son's life!"

"I won't get hurt. That's the thing about stuntpeople! They do the dangerous-looking stunts for the actors so the actors don't break a nail or something!"

To this, Ace's father disguised a laugh with a cough.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Ace..... It's a big decision and it needs time to be thought over..."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Now, I know all of you guys are going to attack me for posting such a short chapter but! I worked WAY too hard on this and I really need to move on. I'm terribly sorry it took this long to update! But, stuff has been more than insane lately and I hadn't had a chance to even try to write until last night!**

**Next chapter will be a mix of Lexi, Ace, and Cassidy!**  
**3 Danielle!  
**


	10. Fire In Her Eyes

**Chapter Nine: "Fire In Her Eyes..."  
**  
**.CASSIDY'S POV.**

My eyes were locked on the Science book in front of me. Not that I really wanted to be studying right now. I just needed something to distract me. To keep me from thinking too much. I could feel his eyes on me. I pinned my ears back in annoyance. When would he get the picture? We went through this every day. He tried flirting, I'd shove him away and tell him off.

"What's wrong, Cassidy?" Zac came closer to me, leaning over the couch and placing his face next to mine.

I growled deeply and shoved him away from me. "You, Zachary." I replied bluntly. The red fox was too much sometimes.

He chuckled to himself before standing straight and walking towards his chair. The wind blew his short red fur this way and that, as well as my own fire-red hair. I snuggled further down into the couch. It was getting more and more chilly. Even though I was wearing a sweater, I was still cold.

I was sitting on a couch that sat on top of a small hill overlooking an old, abandoned junkyard. No one came around her anymore, except us. And by 'us' I mean myself, Zachary, and several other guys. We decided we'd make a gang, basically defending each other. None of us were very popular or well-liked. Heck, most of us had gotten into trouble once or twice with the police. Nothing major, some property damage or petty theft. Our leader was Zachary, the red fox. He appointed me as his right-hand person, but I really don't care. I was really only in this gang for the protection. Not that I couldn't defend myself if needed. It's like that saying 'there's safety in numbers.'

I was pretty sure all of us were in the same boat. Runaways, orphans, and most of us had gotten in trouble once or twice with the police. Except me. I couldn't afford it. If I got caught by the police, they'd drag me back.

Back to those people who dared to call themselves 'parents.'

Such a big lie. I was surprised know one could see it. But I guess it's something you have to experience first before you realize it.

They say family is the most important thing in a person's life. That may be true... but I don't really know. From life, I've never known the people who I could truely call my 'family.'

Maybe that's why I'm a part of this gang. We're rejects, looking for protection. I swear that's the only thing keeping us together.

Suddenly, a commotion broke my thoughts. I at first thought it was a couple of the guys getting into a fight. This often happened. But not this time.

"Who's that guy?" Zachary pointed to the stranger, a grey and white rabbit anthro, who had just gotten himself caught between Buster and Zeke, two of the biggest members of the gang, our bodygaurds.

"Why are you asking me? Does it look like I know him?" I snapped.

Zach glanced at me before climbing down the heap and going to see what was going on.

I continued to sit there, uninterested at first... until I noticed that this new person seemed to be a bit of a pushover. An idea began to form in my head, and I smirked almost evil-like. This would be fun.

I carefully began to climb down the hill, as silent as a ninja half my size, a trait I picked up from my several months of living on the streets. It was essential to learn to be fast and silent. Otherwise you'd get caught.

Finally, I was right behind this newcomer. He was about twice my size. No big. Strength and size did not matter, only smarts did. I crouched down, curling my legs underneath me, ready to pounce at any moment...

"RAWR!" I screamed as loud as I could while launching myself into the air towards him. He screamed as well, only his was slightly more high-pitched than mine. I landed gracefully on the dirt floor, my legs still tucked underneath me. He stared at me for several moments, eyes wide. I slowly stood up. "What are YOU looking at?" I asked saucily, placing my hands on my hips.

**.ACE'S POV.  
**  
"RAWR!"

"GAHHHHHH!!!"

I spun around only to be glared at by a girl. She was short, only coming up to about my chest in height. She wore baggy jeans with an even baggier olive-green sweatshirt. Her eyes were a very dark brown, hard and unmoving. The one was covered by her fire-red hair hanging in the way. The rest of it was tied back in a long braid, almost reaching her tail. Her eyes continued to glare at me. She kept silent. I gulped. Never before had I met a girl like this.

Her lips curled into a smirk. "What are YOU looking at?" She placed her hands in her hips.

"N-nothing." I replied. Something about her gave me shivers.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Nice scream, by the way.."

I glanced at the red fox, who shrugged. "Feisty, ain't she?" He chuckled.

The girl froze and spun around to face him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared daggers at him. A few moments passed before she release Zachary and walked a ways off.

Zachary brushed himself off before turning to me. "So.... you want to join our group, huh?"

The coyote girl paused and watched, trying to not look interested.

"Yeah. I do. Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, yes." The fire-headed girl coughed in reply.

Quite honestly, I had already had more than enough of the girl's attitude. I glared at her. "Oh really? Do you wanna say that to my face? Or is coughing inconspicuously enough for you?"

The girl's expression was surprised for a moment, then it switched to the glare that seemed to be usual for her. "I'm impressed.... A little."

My hands clenched into fists. She wanted to be impressed? Bring it on! I lunged at her, but, as if she had been expecting it, the girl backflipped and held her hands in a classic karate style. I paused. She had WANTED me to do that. She just wanted to show me up!

Zachary stepped in between us. "Hey, listen buddy. We'll think about it, okay?"

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

**.REGULAR POV.**

Lexi sighed as she walked towards the large doors of Acme High School. Her first day here. She knew no one, her family had just recently moved to the city. Before she had gone to a small private school in a small town nearby their old farm. Things had been hard since her little sister had left. They eventually could no longer run the farm, and had to sell it and move. That was the last thing any of them had wanted to do, but they had no choice.

The pink-clad bunny walked down the long hallways of the school alone, clutching her books, and a peice of paper, with her locker assignment, and class list. She soon reached her locker and punched in the combination. She noticed a taller, blonde-haired girl beside her. The girl was dressed in the latest fashions, and she had tons of make up on her face. Lexi knew there would be no chance of the girl even thinking of talking to her. After all, she was from the country, and on top of that, her family didn't have the money to afford such clothes. Lexi shrugged _'Oh well, there's tons of people around here. There's gotta be at least one who'd be my freind.'_

**.PINK TRIANGLE. **

Ace glanced to his left. "So... what's your story?" The bunny had met up with the coyote he had met only the previous day while on his way to school. He decided to try another approach to the confusing girl.

Cassidy gave him another glare. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know... where you're from.... how long you've gone to this school, stuff like that." Ace shrugged.

She paused, then shrugged to herself. There was no harm in letting him know. "I'm an orphan. Been that way for as long as I remember..."

"Were you adopted?"

"Nah, I was put into to foster system. I had a lot of families... a new one every few months..."

"Really why?"

The coyote shrugged. "They'd either move, or have a new baby or have an allergy." She rolled her eyes. "Same old story over and over, so I ran off. Now I live on the streets."

"Allergy? To what?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "My _fur... _duh."

"Oh...." Ace rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I have two parents... And.. well... we have a lot of problems... I just... couldn't take it anymore... so I just..."

Cassidy suddenly froze and spun around to face him. "Are you trying to tell me that you _ran away_ from your family?"

"Errr.. I uh.."

"I cannot _BELIEVE_ you!!! How could you do that?!" She screamed. "You left your family because you guys have a few problems?! So what?!"

"But, you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly! You're obviously nothing but a spoiled little boy who doesn't know when he has something special!!!"

"What?! You think that having a family is a picnic? Sometimes, maybe. But my family's different. And you, you have freedom from everything! I'd give anything to have what you have!"

"And I'd give anything to have what you have!" She paused, not fully realizing how much she really meant that. Ace stared at her. Cassidy turned away, her face red and hot.

Ace frowned. "Are you okay?" He reached out to set his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly jerked away. "Don't touch me." She glared at him once more before running off.

Lexi paused. She had overheard the arguement, and stopped to see if she could help. "Is everything okay?" She asked, walking up to the grey bunny.

Ace spun around to face the peach and cream bunny. "Uhh.. Yeah.." He replied, stammering. His cheeks went red. "H-hi. I'm Ace."

Lexi smiled. "Hi Ace. I'm Lexi..."

"Uh.. You... you haven't met that girl, have you?" Ace asked, gesturing to where Cassidy had been standing.

"No, I haven't...." Lexi paused. "Who was she?"

"Honestly, I just met her yesterday. She hasn't told me her name yet.." Ace shrugged. "Are you new?"

"Yeah.. My family moved here just a few months ago.."

"Where'd you live before?"

Lexi's eyes glanced at the floor. _'Should I tell him? How will he react?' _"Welll... I... I lived in the country, actually..."

"Oh really?" Ace replied, interested.

"Yeah.. We lived on a farm.."

"Cool." Ace smiled, trying to show her that he was being genuine.

Lexi smiled back. "Thanks.... We should be getting to class."

Ace nodded. "Let's jet!"

After class, Ace and Lexi continued to hang out. They were beginning to enjoy each other's company, and Ace was especially glad that at least this girl didn't want to bite his face off.

"..Haha! That's funny!" Ace chuckled as Lexi told him about one of her experiences during her time on her parent's farm. He was about to say something more when he caught sight of the mahogany-coloured coyote turn the corner ahead of them.

Lexi followed his gaze. "Is that the girl you were arguing with before?"

"Yeah. I'm actually a little worried. She's a very strange person..."

"Oh, you mean Miss Heidi?" A female voice interrupted. The bunnies turned around to see a blonde-haired human girl a few feet away. It was the girl Lexi had seen at her locker.

"Do you know her?" Ace questioned.

"Yeah. She and I used to ice-skate together. She used to be a part of the figure-skating club. Her name's Cassidy. She's got some real issues, though. She doesn't like people very much."

"Hehe, I figured that last part out already." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked the girl.

"My name is Kerri. I-" The girl was about to continue, but Lexi cut her off.

"I knew I saw you somewhere! You're Kerri Gladstone! The next figure skating chamion!" Lexi squealed excitedly.

Kerri smiled. "I guess I am."

Ace rolled his eyes again. This was almost as bad as talking with those famous actors. Good greif. What was so great about being famous anyway?

"Uh, listen goils.. I gotta go.. I'll catch up with ya later.."

"Sure.. bye Ace!" Lexi smiled and waved goodbye.

Ace left with a wide, goofy smile. Lexi was a really nice girl. _'Kinda cute, too..'_

**_._YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

"Hey! Cassidy! Wait up!" Ace called out after the fire-headed coyote.

The girl spun around and glared at him. "How do you know my name?" She growled.

"Oh, your freind... uh.... Kerri?"

"Figures." She sighed, adjusting her back pack and pulling the hood of her sweater over her head. It was beginning to rain lightly.

They walked along the sidewalk in silence. It was after school, and Cassidy was headed for the junkyard. Suddenly, the coyote froze in her tracks.

Ace blinked. "Sometin' wrong?"

"Look.." She whispered, pointing to the sidewalk across the street. There stood a man, a woman, and a young child in one of the alleyways. The man had his hand holding the child roughly, and his other hand was holding a gun, inconspicuously towards the woman. There were tears streaming down the woman's and child's faces. The man was whispering some orders to the lady, trying not to attract attention.

"We should call the police!" Ace gasped.

"Yeah, but they won't get here in time. And that guy might kill the girl and the lady if he hears the sirens!" Cassidy quickly ran to the edge of the street, crossed at the lights, and ran straight down the sidewalk perpendicular to the one the man and woman were on.

"Where are you going? They're that way!" Ace shouted to her.

"I know! But we're obviously not gonna get anywhere attacking from the front!" She shouted back, running down another alley. It looked like a dead end, but there was a short brick wall, and in front of it, a large garbage bin. The coyote lept up and landed on the lid.

"You said 'we.' Does that mean me as well?" Ace pointed out.

Cassidy paused. "Is there anyone else around who's been stupid enough to follow me?" A small smile played on her lips.

Ace smirked back. "I guess it does..."

**(END CHAPTER)**


	11. When Worlds Collide

**Chapter Ten: "When Worlds Collide"  
**  
**_Date: Year 2766_**

_**Location: Downtown Acmetropolis** _  
****  
The rabbit and coyote crouched down behind the small brick wall. "Stay here..." Cassidy whispered, starting to climb the bricks.

"What? You afraid I'm gonna screw tings up or sometin?" Ace glared at her.

Cassidy returned the glare. "That's EXACTLY what I'm afraid of." She kept her voice at a whisper. There was another dumpster on the other side of the wall. She slowly lowered herself on to it.

Ace kept quiet where he was. He was curious as to how she was going to handle this situation. The rabbit kept himself ready, just in case things should go south.

Lucky he did, because there was a wet spot in the lid of the dumpster from last night's rain, and Cassidy's worn and weather-beaten excuses for shoes with next to nothing for grip on the bottom slid, sending her falling to the rough hard concrete ground. She felt dazed after hitting the back of her head off of the edge of the dumpster's lid.

The man spun around and faced Cassidy. "Well well, what do we have here?" He snickered, walking up to her. "What's your name?"

Cassidy didn't reply, she only glared at the man, silent.

"I said what is your name, Mutt?" The man snarled, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

Ace gritted his teeth. He was not about to let anyone get hurt, even if the girl currently in trouble had been a total pain in the arse to him. He looked around for a weapon, and saw that there was a few bricks loose on the top of the wall. He pulled one out.

Cassidy was still silent, not answering. She was not afraid. To be honest, she'd faced worse before this.

"HEY FREAK!"

The man jumped in surprise and looked up to see Ace standing on the dumpster Cassidy had failed to stay on, a brick in his hand. The brick didn't stay in his hand long, and it went flying into the man's face, knocking him out instantly upon impact.

Ace jumped down and held his hand out to the coyote. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cassidy replied, ignoring the outstretched hand and standing up on her own. "Uh... listen... thanks for helping me out there..." She felt her face flush slightly.

"So, what are we gonna do wit him?" Ace glanced back at the unconscious man.

Cassidy was about to reply when she suddenly heard police sirens blasting, getting louder. Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights and she fled for the dumpster. She climbed it gracefully like a mountain lion would scale his steep rocky habitat, her tail swishing back and forth, giving her balance. In a flash, she was up and over the wall. Ace decided it would be best to follow her. He was just glad that the woman and her child were okay. By the looks of the guy's forehead, he wouldn't be waking up for a little while.

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

**_Date: Year 2771_**  
****  
_**Location: Ice-e Ice Cream Shop (Acmetropolis downtown)**_  
__  
"Tech, come on!! Spill already would ya?"

"Please Tech tell us! It's driving us nuts!!"

"Guys, seriously! It's nothing!"

"You meeting a girl is not NOTHING." A white fox leaned her chair back, crossing her arms and giving her coyote partner a look. "In fact, you realizing that they're are people besides us and your family is a miracle." She snorted.

"Good one, Ice!" A roadrunner held his hand up and the fox slapped hers on it in a high five.

Tech's face was bright red. "I thought we were here to get something to eat and take a break from studying. Not gossiping like little girls."

Icy glared at him. "I'm only interested because this is the perfect opportunity for you to get yourself a life."

"So tell us what happened." Rev urged his freind on.

Icy, Rev, and Tech had been best freinds for as long as they could remember. They had basically grown up together. Icy, the fire-headed tomboy, Rev, the speedy clown, and then Tech, the quiet brainiac, made the most dysfunctional group ever seen. But Tech's recent discovery of another living organism, namely, a young female coyote anthro, had sent the other two for a loop. And they wanted details.

"It's not a big deal.....I only met her for two minutes..."

"What did she say?" Rev asked, rocking back and forth in his chair, the chair legs lifting off and resting back on the ground as he went.

"Well... she apologized..."

Icy blinked. "Why?"

"The thing is..... we... kinda ran into each other...."

"DUDE! You knocked her down, didn't ya?!" Icy burst out laughing, earning glares from the other customers, which she ignored.

"Knocked her off her feet!!" Rev added, sending both fox and roadrunner into fits of laughter.

Tech's face was completely red now. "Shut it, you two. You're gonna get us kicked out again."

Rev and Icy slowly calmed themselves down, but not soon enough. The store manager came up to them and pointed to the door.

The three gathered their stuff and left quickly. Once outside, Icy pulled a blue skateboard from her backpack and jumped on it, gliding along the sidewalk between Tech and Rev."So, you gonna talk to her again?" Icy poked Tech's shoulder, smiling widely, showing off her sharp canine teeth.

Tech shrugged, trying to act all 'cool' about the situation, but inside he felt nervous. "I think I-" But before the coyote could finish his sentence, he stumbled on a raised spot in the concrete and fell flat on his face.

Icy and Rev exchanged mishevious smiles. "You know what Tech? Keep practicing that. Then she'll be able to recognize you." Rev snickered before high fiving Icy again.

Tech picked himself up. "Very funny, you two. And if it means so much to you, I will talk to her again." He nodded all official-like.

"Good for you, Tech." Icy gave him a friendly light punch in the arm.

The trio continued on their journey, Icy and Rev talking about random stuff like sports and whatnot. Tech kept unusually quiet, even for him, staring at the ground. When they walked past an old side-street leading to the city's old junkyard, Tech suddenly stopped. His head flew up and his eyes caught sight of another coyote. Female.

Icy and Rev paused in their walk when they noticed Tech had stopped. "Yo, Tech? What's the hold up?" Icy asked, looking down the street in the direction of her coyote friend's eyes, trying to find what he was staring at. But the fox saw nothing out of the ordinary. She and Rev exchanged confused expressions.

"Tech?" Rev stepped towards his freind.

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"The girl I was telling you about. She was walking down here."

Icy and Rev looked over the tall buldings, most of which were old and worn-out, falling apart with windows missing and what-not. "Why would she be here?" Icy asked. "You said she's a figure skater. That sport involves money. I really doubt she lives here."

"Yeah Tech! Maybe we should keep going this place kinda creeps me out and besides if I don't get home soon Ma and Pa are gonna be wondering where I am!" Rev said

Icy snorted. "Mama's boy."

Tech rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Sorry for keeping it so short gang. I'm switching from super-long chapters and slow updates to short chapters and fast updates XD Coz I'm getting frustrated with the way I'm doing it right now. Get ready, coz the next chapter will be M-Day. Meteor Day 8D**

**Also, Iciana Elizabeth Anne Fox belongs to Serenity. Used with permission 83**


	12. Twenty Seconds And Counting

**Chapter Eleven: "Twenty Seconds and Counting"  
**  
**_Date: Year 2772 (Day of Meteor)_**  
****  
**_Location: Acme Tech University_**  
****  
"Teeech, you're keeping us from lunch! Are you going to demonstrate your senior thesis or not?"  
****  
"Right away, sir! You won't be dissapointed! Just a few more slight adjustments..." Tech walked over to his machine's control panel and pressing a few buttons.

But the man was much too impatient. "Oh for crying out loud son! I'll turn it on myself!" He shoved Tech out of the way and started pressing buttons that Tech hadn't been

Tech gasped. "Be careful, sir! I installed a self destruct mode for extra credit!" Why our favourite coyote did that will always remain a mystery to everyone.

KABOOM!

Tech slowly stumbled out of the university's door, his clothes torn and charred. He coughed a little before tripping down the stairs. "My baby.." He whimpered, pressing a button on his hand held device.

The man, the university's principal, marched out after him, his clothes in a similar condition, obviously very upset. "I used to think that you were a mad genius.... Now... Now I think you're just mad." With that, he spun around on his heel and marched away.

"But...but it DOES work!" Tech groaned, flopping down on the ground on his stomach. "If only someone could see that." He thought about his two best freinds. This would definately send them into hysterics, hearing of his latest explosion. Knowing Icy and Rev, especially Rev, his family would know of this before he got home that night. Seth and Bailey would never let him live it down for sure. Tech sighed. At this rate no one would see his true potential except his family.

"Gah!" Tech yelped, covering his eyes as he was suddenly blinded. Before he could fully react, he was suddenly thrown into the university's stone steps. He raised a hand to his head, then retracted it, feeling a strange substance on his hand. His eyes struggled to focus on it. "B-blood?" He guessed. His eyes closed weakly as he fell into unconsciousness.

**_Location: Acmetropolis University_**  
****  
"Hello! Welcome to this year's tryouts for the Acmetropolis University Spirit Squad! As you know, the competition is very tough this year! Good luck to you all!" The cheer captain waved her pompoms around, earning a few cheers from the crowd nearby. "First up is Lexi... Bunny?"

A cream-coloured female rabbit pushed through the crowd. Unknown to any of the onlookers, the young girl was very nervous. _'Don't mess up, Lexi...Don't mess up.' _She repeated to herself, taking in deep breaths.

"Any time you're ready." The cheer captain said, leaning back in her chair and inspecting her nails.

The moment the music started, Lexi burst into her routine with obvious enthusiasm. The crowd around her cheered when she backflipped, ending her amazing routine with the splits, hands in the air.

"Wow!" Said one of the boys sitting beside the cheer captain. "That was amazing! She's even better than you!" He glanced at the blonde, spiky-haired girl.

She scowled. She couldn't let that blonde_ rabbit_ take _her_ spotlight! "That was a cute routine, Lexi. But I'm afraid tht you don't have what it takes."

The boys sitting beside her gasped and the crowd of girls behind Lexi booed. Lexi's shoulders slumped and she frowned. She turned and looked up at the bleachers, where a young human girl with blue-streaked black hair was sitting, watching. The girl lipped "It's okay. You'll get them next time."

A blinding flash of light suddenly appeared, causing the girls to scream and run. Lexi tried, but tripped over the gymnastic mat she'd been standing in front of. A shockwave of energy blasted through the room, knocking down pillars and shaking the roof. The last thing Lexi remembered was the feeling of flying through the air, until her back hit something hard, then she blacked out.

**_Location: Quick-Wrap Sandwhich Shack_**  
****  
"We garauntee a free lunch if they don't get their order in thirty minutes! You've got five minutes left, otherwise, I take it out of your pay!"

Rev smiled, dressed up in full roller skate gear, saluting his boss. "Don't you worry, Cookie! I'm on it!" With that, he grabbed the bag of greasy food and zoomed out of the building. "Rocket blades don't fail me now!" He ran at top-speed along Acemtropolis' busy streets, dodging cars and people and even a few construction sites. Finally, he reached a large flight of concrete stairs. The roadrunner didn't hesitate and bounded up the stairs as fast as his thin legs could make him go. Upon reaching the top, he met a man, probably a polic officer, waiting impatiently for his lunch.

"Quick Wrap Sandwhich Shack!" Rev huffed, exhausted from his run. "We deliver in thirty minutes or you eat-"

"For free." The man finished for him. "And my watch says it's one minute past twelve. You're late." He grinned.

Rev just smiled back. "Oh, your watch must be fast, sir!"

"Move faster next time." The man snatched his lunch away from Rev and stomped off, leaving a very unhappy roadrunner.

"But.. I won't get paid." Rev's shoulders slumped and he slowly walked down the stairs before plopping down on the edge of the sidewalk. He stared at the pavement under him. He couldn't keep this up much longer. If he wanted to enroll in Acme Tech like his best freind Tech, he was going to have to find a way to make more money. It was true that his father offered to pay for it, but Rev was determined to make it on his own. The most they agreed to was Mr. Runner's paying half of the tuiton. Rev only had half of what he needed saved up. At this rate, Tech would be graduated before Rev even started, and that was part of the reason why Rev wanted to go there so badly, because Tech was there. He sighed. Maybe he'd have to take his father's offer after all.

"Huh?!" Rev gasped as a bright blinding light came towards him. A powerful energy wave wipped through the area, bowling Rev over. The roadrunner tumbled head over heels for several feet before coming into contact with the bottom stair, quickly falling into unconsciousness.

**_Location: Acmetropolis Film Studios_**  
****  
"AHHH!! No!! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!!" A blonde haired girl screamed for her life as she was cornered by a large, menacing looking robot.

"Destroy humanity." The robot beeped, coming closer to the terrified girl. But just as it was about to grab her, a voice cut in.

"Not today, bucket-head!" A tall, muscular man stood a few feet away, posed and ready for action. He gave the robot a taunting smile. The robot spun around and lunged for him instead, allowing the girl to escape. Just as the robot's menacing claws were about to grab him...

"CUT!"

A short, stocky-looking man jumped down from his place on his chair, strolling over to the taller man. "Good job. How about you go take a break while we shoot the fight scene?" He put on his best smile and guided the star out of the set. Once he was out of sight, the director scowled and shouted out. "WHERE'S THE STUNT RABBIT?"

"Stunt_ Bunny,_ Doc!" Ace replied, walking up to the director, wearing the same clothes as the star had, with a mask of his face in his one hand.

"Whatever." The director huffed. "Now, just like we rehearsed..."

"Wait Doc!" Ace cut him off, an excited smile on his face. "I got some ideas! You're gonna love 'em!" He jumped backwards, standing in a typical karate pose. "Now, when da robot comes at me, how about I go like this?" He jumped in the air, spinning as he landed. "And then I give him de old one-two!" He punched at the air, pretending to be fighting the robot. "And then I-"

"No." The director said bluntly, cutting off Ace's enthusiasm. "You see, I am the director, which makes ME the boss. Which means you do the scene the way I tell you to do the scene... Now get ready!" He barked at the grey and white rabbit before storming back to his chair.

Ace huffed. It was always like this. But this was one of the few jobs available and it was the only one his mother would approve of. On top of that, he was getting into the action... sort of. Sure it wasn't a perfect job, but at least it was bringing him some money.

Ace was suddenly snapped out of contemplation when the director yelled "ACTION!" and the robot grabbed him roughly by his ears. After several moments of undescribable violence that is not suitable for a kid's cartoon show, Ace stumbled forward, his clothes torn and his one eye covered by a black and purple bruise. He soon toppled over, exhausted and sore. He rubbed his head with a groan.

A flash of light suddenly blinded young Ace, nearly knocking him right over again. "What?" Ace gasped as he saw a burning ball falling from the sky, getting closer to the ground. Ace suddenly felt himself unable to move, he kept staring as the ball came closer, while everyone else was running from it in terror. When the ball touched the ground, probably miles away, a shockwave of energy ripped through the surroundings, knocking Ace over and sending him into a concrete wall. His head hit it first, taking most of the impact, sending pain all through him, until he blacked out.  
****  
**_Location: Downtown Acmetropolis Public Swimming Pool_**  
****  
"The bronzed and handsome lifegaurd sits calm yet focused, confident that should dange arrive he's ready to protect the lives of-"

********"YO DUCK!" A male voice cut off the malard's thoughts. "Get out of my chair and get back to work!" He was suddenly yanked out of the lifegaurd chair and roughly set on the ground. "Make sure you use the net." The lifegaurd snapped, shoving said item at the black duck.

Duck glared at him as he watched him climb up into the chair he'd been occupying. "Use the neeett." Duck muttered, mocking the man's voice. "This is such a waste of talent." He stuck the net in the pool water, muttering as he did his job. Feeling his net catch something, he pulled it up, revealing some child's diaper. Duck grimaced. "Oh joy of joys." He said scarcastically. "Another treasure from the deep."

Then a lady, holding her crying infant walked up to Duck. She grabbed the diaper from the net and glared at Duck for no apparent reason before marching off.

Duck groaned. "Just put me out of my misery!" He begged to no one in particular.

A flash of light suddenly blinded Duck. He could feel the ground shake underneath him as a large fire ball came plummeting to the earth.

"GAH! I was kidding! I wass kidding!" Duck yelped.

When it touched down, the shockwave knocked the mallard backwards, sending him into the lifegaurd's chair, knocking him unconscious.

**_Location: Acmetropolis Extreme Sports Center_**  
****  
DINGDINGDING!

"Welcome everyone to this week's raging fight night of the millenium! You're favourite Carlos the Conqueror! Versus the Terror from Somewhere, Twisted Spinner!" Cheers and shouts erupted from every inch of the crowds surrounding the wrestling ring

A large, burly tasmanian devil jumped down from the top of the pole in the corner, growling fiercly.

The referee stretched his arms out and motioned for the two fighters to come to the center calmly. Carlos leaned in and whispered to Slam. "Remember, fuzz-ball, make it look good when you lose.."

"GABULGAHTRAJCLJL!" Slam snapped at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The larger wrestler apologized, holing out his hand for Slam to shake. The tasmanian devil smiled, taking it as a sign of peace, and shook his hand. Carlos smirked. "Mr. Fuzz-ball!" He grabbed Slam's arm and swung him around before flinging him to the ground.

Slam picked himself up off the ground, growling. "Garbuahgj..... GARBAH MAD!"

Translation: That's it... NOW I'M MAD!

The tasmanian flung himself at the human, easily picking him up and spinning him around above his head and tossed him out of the ring and into the crowd. Slam held his hands in the air as the crowds cheered wildly. The devil was cut off from his fun by a insanely bright light, which he stopped and stared at. "Ohhh...... Pwetty.." He mumbled, before being knocked off his feet by the following shockwave and flung into the air.

**_Location: Acme Park_**  
****  
Any moment now.

This is the day she'd been waiting, training, and preparing both mentally and physically for.

This was her day.

Cassidy took in a deep breath. She wasn't nervous, she was excited. Keeping herself calm was the most important thing to focus on at that moment. Aside from the actual competition itself, this was her favourite part about ice skating competetively. The minutes before competition. Her heart started racing, her mind flew through her routine, going over every detail, every spin, jump, and turn. This is what she loved about competing. The rush of adrenaline through her body as she prepared, the exhileration of flying as she preformed, the glow of joy at the thought of a well-performed routine, then the excitement of the final results were what the she coyote lived for.

She paused in her thoughts to sit down on a bench nearby. She layed her right leg flat out on it, stretching the muscles in her legs. She took in a deep breath before bending her body sideways towards her right leg, making her left hand touch the tip of her right foot. After holding that position for a few seconds, she switched direction, laying out her left leg and making her right hand touch the tip of her left foot.

Done with that excercise, she stood up and spread her legs out a few feet, bending down and touching the ground right under her. With her stretching done, she put the final touches on her appearance. Pulling off a hair elastic from her wrist, she tied her long braid up into a bob so it wouldn't get in her way later on.

Cassidy tensed suddenly when she heard a pair of familiar footsteps approach her.

"Hey Heidi..." A high-pitched girl's voice called out.

Cassidy glanced over her shoulder to see a girl with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey Kerri." She replied, not even bothering to face her.

"Are you ready to give your cute little one hundred and ten percent?" The girl asked, placing her arm on Cassidy's shoulder. Without even giving the coyote a chance to reply, she giggled and strutted off, as her name had been called.

Cassidy sighed and went to watch. As much as it pained her so much to admit it, Kerri was a very talented skater. Her routine was perfectly planned out, and she performed flawlessly, gliding across the smooth ice.

When she was finished, Kerri walked directly to Cassidy, with a smug smirk on her face. "FYI, Heidi, that's what's giving a hundred and fifty percent looks like."

Cassidy crossed her arms and smirked right back. "Better be careful, Kerri. I hear that when you hit a hundred and sixty you spontaneously combust."

Kerri glared and huffed before turning away, her group of girls following her.

"You really told her, girl!"

Cassidy spun around in shock, staring at the tall, lanky young man in front of her. "Eric?"

"You DO remember me!" Eric replied, smiling widely.

"Eric!" Cassidy gasped, running up and hugging Eric. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support the best ice skater in the world as she kicks some major butt!" Eric chuckled and hugged her back. He glanced upwards at a speaker attached to a pole. "Sounds like they need their star on the ice. Good luck!" He gave Cassidy a peck on the forehead.

Cassidy blushed, feeling slightly dizzy from the display of affection. Then she stopped. 'I thought things were over between us when he moved?....Maybe... maybe he doesn't want it that way..... Well I do. I've moved on. He's got to know that.' She walked to the ice rink. 'I'll tell him after I kick Kerri's butt.' She smiled and she skated effortlessly across the glass-like frozen water beneath her. The she coyote paused in the middle, stretching her arms out from her sides and bowing gracefully to the judges. A few seconds of silence passed as Cassidy stood there, waiting for her cue. The music started slowly, gaining speed and rhythm. Cassidy responded immediately, bursting into routine. Ice skating had changed over the years. The routines were much more physically demanding and fast paced, the music used was much more like dance music, but that's what Cassidy loved so much about it.

Nearing the end of her performance, she faced her back against the wall, taking in a deep breath before blasting forward with an amazing amount of speed. Reaching about a quarter of the way down the rink, she threw her hands in the air and bent over until her hands touched the ice. A split second later, she lifted her lower half over her head and landed gracefully on her feet. The cloth from her sparkly blue dress wrapped tightly around her, making whipping noises at her arms, which were held out straight from her sides. Cassidy knelt down slightly before sprining up into the air.

Unknown to her at that moment, the crowd was no longer cheering her on, the people were yelling and screaming, running for cover as a blinding light rushed towards them. The she-coyote's small body was hit hard by the wave of strange energy following the light, and she fell into the ice, headfirst into the wall she had stood in front of only moments before, completely knocked out cold.

Within twenty seconds, each of their fates was sealed. Their futures had become destinies. Even more adventure and action was right around the corner, lurking behind our future heroes....

Little do these six different people know what is in store for them.........

(**END CHAPTER)**

I apologize for giving Cassidy a longer part than the others. "Comet Cometh" really didn't give me too much to work with *shakefist* Especially Duck's and Slam's parts.  
  
**Anyway! Enjoy!**


	13. Running and Hiding

**Chapter Twelve: "Running and Hiding"**

_Location: Acmetropolis General Hospital_

With a moan and a slight toss of his head, Ace began to wake up. He was in a strange place, he knew it. He just couldn't _see _it. Just as he was starting to become fully conscious, his head started throbbing and his eyes burned. "Aaahh!" He yelped in pain.

"Hello Ace... I need you to relax please, and keep your eyes closed..." A soft, calming female voice entered Ace's long ears.

"Who are you?" The grey rabbit asked.

"I'm Nurse Marianne. I'll be looking after you." She replied.

"Nurse? Where am I? A hospital?"

"Yes you are." She giggled quietly.

Ace paused, confused. "Why? What happened?"

"A meteor hit earth about a week ago, you are one of the many who were injured in the impact."

"Meteor?! But I don't even remember the weather calling for rain!"

Here the nurse laughed. "You are quite a clever one, Ace. Now, I must warn you not to open your eyes for a while. It will hurt a lot."

"Would ya mind tellin' me why?"

There was a pause. A pause that put Ace on edge.

"Honestly... we don't know yet." Ace felt her pat his hand. "Don't worry... we will."

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

**.Tech's POV.**

Three days.

That's how long I've been in this room.

They haven't told me much. 'They' being the doctors. At least the nurse, her name is Marianne, is kind.

A meteor. That's what they told me. It hit Acmetropolis about two weeks ago. I haven't heard or seen Rev or Icy since I woke up. My parents and sister Bailey have visited every day, and they will show up anytime now.

I'm worried. Not only have I not seen Rev or Icy, no one seems to know where Seth is. Mom nearly had a fit when she heard of my being in the hospital, as well as Seth's sudden disappearance.

At least I know that Rev and Icy are in the hospital too. Nurse Marianne said that she would look into moving the three of us into one room once Rev and Icy woke up.

Now I can only wait.

Maybe... just maybe Mom and Dad will have found Seth when they come today.

I looked up, hearing my door opening. Nurse Marianne comes in, followed by Mom, Dad, and Bailey, who all greet me with smiles. I smile back, trying to hold back the nagging question in the back of my mind.

'Where is my brother?'

When I finally voice my question, Mom's smile disappears.

He's still MIA.

**.GREEN TRAINGLE.**

**.Rev's POV.**

I have never felt so relieved as the day that Icy and I got moved into Tech's hospital room. I thought I was gonna go balistic in the other room, all alone! It's great to know that Icy and Tech are okay, I was worried when I was told of the meteor. Strange though, neither Tech nor I remember anything about the past few days before the meteor, but Icy remembers all of it, right up to the moment the meteor hit earth!

Lots of things have changed since then. Icy's been feeling awfully feverish all the time, even though she claims to be alright. Tech's had aches everywhere, especially on his hands. Me? I've had these horribly awful migraines every single day. And the weirdest thing is that I can suddenly now speak just as fast as my ma and pa! No matter how much I tried before, I could never get my speech to match Ma's and Pa's.

My memory loss is not a lot, only a few weeks are fuzzy on details. Tech's is a lot more serious, though. He's lost almost a full year of his memory! Wait, does he remember that girl? The girl he had a crush on.... oh, what was her name?

I glanced over at Icy, who was pouting, obviously not pleased with being shut up in a hospital for several weeks. Tech was asleep, so I asked Icy if she remembered the girl's name.

Icy blinked and thought for a moment. "Uhh... I think... I think her name was Cassy, or something along those lines..." She shrugged. "The thing I do remember about her is that she had long red hair... and Tech was head over heels for her." She smirked, then paused, smile fading. "He doesn't remember, does he?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He still thinks that he has three months left to finish his senior thesis."

"Woah." The fox became silent again. "Do you think she's here?"

"We should find out! Maybe if Tech sees her he'll remember the past three months!"

"Rev, for once you have a good idea." Icy giggled.

I was too excited about the plan that I didn't react to that comment.

**.RED TRIANGLE. **

**.Normal POV.**

"I really don't know why you're insisting this..." Tech said as Icy and Rev led him down the hallway. A few weeks had passed, and they were allowed to get up and walk around a bit. The fox and roadrunner wanted Tech to visit this certain patient. Tech had been very quiet ever since he woke up, even after Rev and Icy were moved into his room. They were hoping this would help him perk up.

The trio, led by Nurse Marianne, entered a small dimly-lit room. Laying on the bed in the room was a young female coyote. The first thing Tech noticed was that she was wearing a breathing mask over her muzzle, and her eyes were closed. She had long, fire-red hair, and what Tech thought was a soft, kind face.

Marianne patted the girl's hand softly. "Goodmorning, Cassidy. There's someone here to see you."

Tech smiled, but when the girl didn't react, he frowned worriedly.

Nurse Marianne caught this and blushed. "Sorry, I tend to talk to my patients a lot. Cassidy here has been in a coma since the meteor hit."

"Four weeks?" Tech gasped a little. "That's... a long time... Is she alright?"

"It's hard to tell... because she's not conscious. But once she wakes up we'll know for sure."

Tech turned his attention back to the sleeping girl. He gazed thoughtfully at her. "I hope she'll be okay." He said softly. There was something.. in the back of his mind, nagging him. He didn't know what or why. He frowned. Why did he think that he knew her?

Icy caught this. "Tech?"

Tech was snapped out of thought and he glanced sideways at the white fox. "Yeah, Ice?"

Icy paused, unsure of what to say. "I noticed.. the way you looked at her.... Uhhh... you don't recognize her or something, do ya?"

Tech hesitated. "Oh.. No. No, it's just... kinda sad.. y'know..." The coyote rubbed the back of his neck ackwardly.

"Maybe we should head back to our room, Tech." Rev spoke up.

"Yeah... good idea.." Tech replied quietly, following Rev and Icy out the door. Tech paused at the door and glanced back at the girl one last time. "I really do hope you get better."

Icy and Rev, having noticed their companion pause, exchanged worried looks.

"Well.... it was worth a try.." Icy shoved her hands into her pockets.

Rev nodded. "Yeah... I just wish it had worked."  
**  
.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

**.Lexi's POV.**

Well...

That was weird.

I mean, come on. How else am I supposed to react when a meteor comes out of nowhere and lands myself and who knows how many other people in the hospital?

Please, don't talk. It hurts.

My ears have been extremely sensitive since I woke up. I can hear the quietest of noises, and anything louder than a whisper sends pain shooting through my head. The doctors had me moved to a very quiet area of the hospital, which helped, but I still need a lot of painkillers.

I really don't know how much of this I can handle.

My parents flipped when they heard about this. Thankfully they were at home, and because our house is on the outskirts of Acmetropolis, they were not affected by the meteor at all.

I just wish I knew what was going on.

At least Sapph's okay. She wasn't injured as badly as I was. She visits a lot. Maybe it's just me, but I'm beginning to think that the meteor hit her on the head. She seems a lot.... more.....spazzy than normal. Which hurts my head...a lot.

"Hey Lex!"

Speaking of the devil...

A black-haired young girl with blue streaks in her long, dark locks, bounced up beside me, smiling brightly. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed. Her less-than-quiet entrance had sent a shot of pain through my head. "Just as crappy as the last time you visited, yesterday."

Her smile faded a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lex." She patted my hand. "Still getting those migraines?"

"Yeah." I decided not to nod, for fear of making it worse. "How are Mom and Dad doing?" Although Sapphire wasn't really my sister, she felt like it, ever since I had moved to Acmetropolis. She stuck with me, put up with me, and the two of us have been inseperable for the longest time. Through school, part-time jobs, boyfreinds, and girl issues, Sapphire Star has been my partner in crime in it all. I'd be lost without her, and she'd be lost without me. And we both knew it.

Sapphire smiled some more. "Still worried, but not quite as freaked out as before. I think it helps that I give them daily updates."

"I'm pretty sure that if they lived closer in the city, you'd give them hourly updates." I giggled. But quickly stopped, regretting it. I clutched my head tightly. The pain was intense, unlike anything I had felt before.

I could almost hear Sapphire's heart leap into her throat as she asked. "Lexi? Are you okay?"

"Sapph....My head..." I whimpered, my eyes closed tightly. I thought for sure my head was going to explode. The pain was even fogging my mind to the point where I momentarily forgot where I was. Suddenly, I could hear Sapphire scream and jump out of her chair. The chair toppled over with a THUD.

Then the pain vanished.

I sighed in relief, my hand flopping beside me.

"Lexi?" Sapphire squeaked.

I tried to open my eyes. It was a challenge, but I mananged to look up at my freind's terrified face. "What's wrong, Sapph?"

She didn't say anything, only pointed to the floor in front of my bed. I slowly sat up, and almost fell right over in shock.

There was a hole.

On the floor.

The ground was singed and black, as if it had been burnt. And smoke floated from it, quickly setting off an alarm.

I glanced up at Sapphire, who was staring at me, her blue eyes wide and scared.

What happened?

**END CHAPTER  
**


	14. The Unknown

**Oh my! I'm actually UPDATING! 8O *SHOCKSHOCKSHOCK***

**Chapter 13: "The Unknown"  
**_  
**Date: 2772**_

Location: Acmetropolis Hospital

**.Cassidy's POV.  
**  
"She's starting to wake up!" I heard.

Then the hustling of feet, a few clangs of metal meeting metal, and a squishy, liquidy-like noise reached my ears.

Where was I?

I tried to breathe in. It hurt! My chest felt heavy and sore. Hy head was pounding. What happened?

My eyes opened slowly, and all I could see was a bright light. I winced and turned my head away. I needed to see where I was, I needed to know what was going on. But the light followed me. Panic was starting to overcome my common sense. I could still hear voices, but what they were saying was beyond me.

My eyes opened slowly, because of my head hurting. I blinked. A bright light was all I could see. I winced and turned away. I needed to know where I was, I needed to know what was going on. But the light followed me, and it was starting to get annoying.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to hold me down. I could feel the coldness of the person's skin through my clothes. I didn't like it. I pushed against it, but the person was too strong for me, and succeeded in pining me down.

And that's when I started to freak.

"Let go!" I tried to tell them, but my voice was weak and hoarse. I really don't remember the last time I had used my voice. Everything was a blur. Even things that had happened just moments ago were foggy and vague.

"Relax, Cassidy..." One of them, a girl by the sounds of it, said. Finally a voice that made sense to me. Wait. How did they know my name? Who are they?!

I squirmed and tried to escape their grasp, but another hand grabbed me, holding me tightly against the bed.

Then the light went away. I could start to see things, faces, three faces. They wore masks, so I could only see their eyes. Two were female, the other male.

The one girl, closest to me, smiled. "Hello Cassidy." She was the voice I had heard earlier. She gently patted my arm. "Don't worry, we're just here to help you get better."

But, what happened?

I must have looked confused, because the nurse asked me, "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head slowly.

"A meteor hit earth... about four weeks ago. You and many other people were put in the hospital by the shockwave it produced."

A meteor? Where the heck was I when this happened?

The nurse smiled some more and patted my head gently. I didn't like that, so I tossed my head to the side. She removed her hand, but kept talking to me. "My name is Marianne, and I'll be looking after you for now. If you have a problem, ask for me, alright?"

I nodded. Breathing was becoming difficult for me. My chest felt heavy, like it was being crushed, and I was starting to pant.

Marianne frowned. "Is it your chest?"

I nodded again, only quicker than before. Panic was starting to take over again.

"Alright, just hold still and try to relax." She turned around and motioned for another nurse to come. Marianne was holding something I had never seen before. It looked like a chunk of plastic, with a hose attached to one end. My eyes widened when she attempted to place it on my face. It was cold and the noises it made scared me.

I tossed my head, trying to escape it, but she only followed my movements. "Relax..." She told me in a reassuring voice. But it wasn't enough, and I kept fighting, my actions gaining strength.

That's when I heard several rustling and scratching noises. I chose to ignore them, until I felt something sharp in my arm. I looked down to see a needle injecting something into my right arm. GAH! It hurt bad! I jerked my arm away, and the nurse backed away as well.

Marianne had stopped trying to put that plastic thing on me as well. They both took several steps back. I stayed still, but alert. I really didn't know what was going on, or if I could trust them.

Minutes passed, and I started to feel tired, like the energy was being drained right out of me. The second nurse quietly left, leaving Marianne alone in the room with me. Marianne busied herself with something on the computer.

The pain in my chest was beginning to fade away, as well as my consciousness. I tried to keep myself awake, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle. Whatever it was that nurse had in that needle...... it worked.

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

**_Location: Downtown Acmetropolis_**

With a sigh, the black mallard adjusted the strap of his backpack. Everything had been so screwed up since the meteor hit. Mysterious events were happening, going unexplained, blamed on the meteor. Many of the citizens had become secretive.

Our favourite little duck had some secrets of his own. When he shoved his gloved hands into his pocket, he could feel the long peice of paper that he had hid in there. He had been requested to arrive at a certain address this afternoon.

"Probably a secret admirer of mine." He snickered to himself. He could almost hear his cousin's voice in his mind. _'With a name like Zadavia, she's probably some sort of crazy stalker-girl from some foreign planet.'_

Well, today he was sure he was gonna prove that little white fox wrong.

He continued down the street, whistling cheerfuly. Okay, maybe not everything got screwed up by the meteor. After all, it looks as if our unlucky duck has finally hit a break.

He paused for a moment and glanced across the street. The sounds coming from there had distracted him. It was a daycare, according to the sign. A group of children were playing behind the building in the fenced-in yard, with a complete jungle-gym and swing-set. There were several women in there, mainly human, but one that stuck out to Duck was an extremely tall bird anthro. And when I say tall.... she was _tall. _She had short brown hair pulled back in a little bob, and bright, curious brown eyes.

Duck quickly shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He was about to go meet his secret admirer, remember?

A few minutes later, Duck arrived at the address. He stared at the sign, then looked up, and up, and up. The place was a huge _tower! 'Maybe Icy was right. The only people who live in towers like this are aliens.'_

He had half a mind to leave, but his curiousity was getting the better of him. Maybe he'd just go in and see who this girl was. Besides, if she IS an alien, he could always escape easily, right? It would be easy for him, considering what the meteor had given him.

Powers.

Yes, powers, like the super-heroes you see in comic books. Now, Duck had become one of them. This is why he had been wearing gloves this day. He found that if he got mad enough, his hands would flame up in bright orange, and these balls of an unrecognizable substance formed in his palms. And just recently, he discovered that if he focused enough, then he could transport himself from one place to another.

So, he had a plan, get in, look around, get out. Nobody gets hurt.

Ha, good luck with that.

He stepped into an elevator that took him to the (enter right number here) floor. Wow. That's....a lot of floors.

When the elevator's doors opened, he was greeted by the sight of metalic-blue walls and floor. A couch and a few chairs were to his left. But what surprised him is what he found in the chairs.

Two bunnies, anthros, of course. They were chatting to each other until they had heard the duck's entrance.

"Uhh... I'm here to see someone named Zadavia?" Duck suggested, wondering what the heck they were doing here.

The male rabbit stood up. "Well, you're in the right place, doc. At least, I tink so. Coz we're here to see her too." He motioned to his female partner.

Duck pouted. "Well, isn't this peachy. She's a cheater and a lesb-"

"Did you even read the letter?" The female bunny asked, cutting off his rant.

Duck blinked. He did, sorta. He stopped after 'I am requesting your presence at-'

"Of course I did!" He said defensively.

"Well then, I guess you know all about her wanting you to join six other citizens of the city for a meeting, right?" The male rabbit smirked.

Duck cleared his throat. "Yes, I do."

The rabbit rolled his eyes. "Suuure." He then held his hand out to Duck. "The name's Ace."

Duck stared at the hand suspiciously. "Duck. Danger Duck."

"Danger, huh?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me." Duck glared at him, before turning to the female rabbit. "So, who are you?"

"Lexi Bunny." She replied. "And, no, I'm not related to Ace at all." She added with a giggle.

_'Oh great, I'm now stuck with the Spirit Squad.'_ Duck thought, sighing softly. He had half a mind to just leave. That Lexi girl was just a little too annoying. He went to turn to the door when suddenly, the ground under his feet starting shaking. "E-EARTHQUAKE!" Duck yelped, grabbing hold of the back of the couch.

"Not quite, doc." Ace smiled, pointing in the direction of what looked like kitchen.

A blur of brown came flying towards them. Duck yelped again, this time jumping and landing into Ace's arms.

The blur stopped moving, and Duck realized that is was a large Tasmanian devil. The tips of his sharp teeth showed as he smiled at Duck. "Garbulaghga Slam."

Duck stared at Slam for several minutes, before remembering where he was. He quickly gave Ace an innocent look before 'quacking', as he called his transporting powers, to the ground. Ace replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Nice to meet ya, Slam. The name is Duck... Danger Duck." The mallard offered his hand to the devil, putting a ton of emphasis on the word 'danger'. When Slam eagerly grabbed Duck's hand and shook, Duck winced, trying to pull away. "You'e got quite the strong handshake, don't ya?" Duck said, glancing at his now squashed hand.

Slam nodded, giving him another toothy grin.

"Well, it's been great meeting you guys, but I must be-" Duck froze in his tracks when the elevator he had just came from opened, revealing three people inside. The two guys he ignored, the only one he really noticed was the girl in the middle.

"Icy?!"

"Duck?!"

Talk about awkward.

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

**.Cassidy's POV.**

I glanced up, having heard the door open. I smiled when I saw Marianne, but my eyes widened a little when I noticed someone else following her.

"Good morning, Cassidy." Marianne greeted me cheerfully, like she had always done. "This is Alyssa, a medical student here. She will be helping me for a while."

Alyssa gave me a forced smile. I could tell she was not exactly pleased with being here. I studied her for a minute. She was rather short for a human, about as tall as I was. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and dark brown eyes. A few tiny streaks of sliver shined on the edges of her hair.

When Marianne went about showing Alyssa the ins and outs and whatevers, I focused on what I had been doing before they had arrived. A thick sketchpad layed on my lap, the page currently showed was covered in pencil markings from me doodling different items in my room. As you could tell, I had gotten bored.

"You mean she doesn't even remember her own name?"

My ears pricked up. I could not tell if they were talking about me, but my gut instinct led me to believe it. Alyssa was wrong. I did know my name. Granted, I had some difficulties recalling it when I first woke up, but it's not that unusual... Is it?

Marianne noticed that I was watching them, and she lowered her voice. "You have to be careful."

Alyssa gave a slight roll of the eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Marianne shook her head, sighing slightly. She quickly put on a smile and faced me again. "Well, Cassidy, you've been improving rapidly. I think you're ready to get moving a little more."

I hesitated. Sure, my injuries were healed fine, but I didn't quite trust my legs to hold me up. I have been stuck in this bed for a while now.

Alyssa smirked, folding her arms. "Are you scared?"

Marianne glanced at her in shock. "Alyssa!" She hissed.

Alyssa payed her no heed. "You aren't a chicken, are you?" She stared right at me.

My head snapped up. "No." I answered her. "I'm not scared."

"Talk is cheap, princess. Prove it."

My ears went back a little. She wanted proof? I'll give her proof. We stared at each other for a minute, glaring. I pulled back the blanket laying on top of me, letting my legs dangle off of the edge of the bed. I stared down...... It seemed like a long way down to the floor. I heard Alyssa snicker. With a deep breath, I gently pushed myself off of the bed and on to my own feet. My knees buckled, and a stumbled a little, but I didn't fall. There, I was standing. The first time since the meteor I had done so without help.

Marianne stared at me in momentary shock, then glanced at Alyssa with a bewildered look. She really had no clue what to do.

I looked over at Alyssa. She nodded, smiling. I might not totally trust her yet, but she's not all that bad.

**(END CHAPTER)**

Alyssa belongs to I See Your True Colours. 83


	15. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hey readers! Thank you for sticking with me through this loooong hiatus! I'm very happy to announce that I am officially finished school forever (besides preparing for track and field and graduation). I actually have been for several weeks. But my first three weeks I spent bouncing back and forth between doctor appointments as I fell inside our barn and -supposedly- cracked a bone in my left wrist. Still no for sure answer, but it's all healed up now, so I'm back at work.**

**Sadly, I will not be updating any new chapters of Time Race any time soon. The reason for this is the fact that I an currently ripping through all the old chapters and re-writing them. I have the first chapter of part one completed and am working on chapter two. So, there will be quite a few changes in side-plots and some characters, but the main story will be the same. I hope to have some chapters done very soon. **

**If you are a member of I would like to invite you to check out my page at .com for sneak peeks into almost all my stories and random art as well ^^ I thank you for your patience! **


End file.
